


Libertè

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Famous Harry, Fluff, Frottage, Golden Age of Piracy, Hate to Love, Historical References, Italian, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pirate Harry, Pirate Niall/Zayn/Liam, Prince Louis, Sailing, Secret Identity, Top Harry, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mentions of Arranged Marriage, side Ziam
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: 1647."Fingere di non avere un cuore non è il miglior modo per evitare di spezzarlo, è soltanto il più semplice."





	1. Queen's Anne Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liberté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610109) by [larriebane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriebane/pseuds/larriebane). 



> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è larriebane qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi66.tinypic.com/51scuu.jpg) di tradurla.

"Non per gli occhi Amore guarda il mondo,  
ma per sua propria rappresentazione,  
ed è per ciò̀ che l'alato Cupido  
viene dipinto col volto bendato."

-William Shakespeare,  _Sogno Di Una Notte Di Mezza Estate_.  
 

 

**Londra, 1647.**

Era presente una spietata freddezza nel vento che, quel giorno, soffiava come ad annunciare l'imminente arrivo dell'autunno. Louis stava passeggiando per il giardino ben curato del palazzo con quella che a breve sarebbe diventata la sua fidanzata. L'aria profumava di fresco, reduce dalla pioggia caduta quella stessa mattina, e la natura sembrava risplendere più del solito. E sebbene il posto fosse interamente composto da architetture e schemi artificiali, c'era qualcosa di rilassante nell'essere circondati da tutto quel verde.

La accompagnatrice del principe avanzava con passi leggiadri e calcolati, la sua schiena ritta grazie al corsetto in grado di mantenere la postura adeguata per una giovane donna. E nonostante il tutto sembrasse artefatto ed inutilmente restrittivo, persino il contatto che gli era permesso di avere con lei –soltanto il tocco delle loro braccia allacciate-, l'atmosfera era bella ed intima.

Il suo disagio, tuttavia, derivava principalmente dalla dama di compagnia della ragazza che li seguiva a pochi passi di distanza, la cui presenza era evidente solo grazie al leggero riecheggiare dei minuscoli sassolini che scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi ad ogni rapido passo. Non era come ai vecchi tempi, quando era libero di persuadere  _El_  a correre per i giardini a piedi nudi, i vestiti macchiati dall'erba mentre ridevano dei volti inorriditi degli adulti presenti.

 _Inappropriato_ , aveva appreso tempo dopo.  _Indecente._

Pochissime persone si erano fermate a conversare con loro durante la passeggiata, lasciandogli tempo di contemplare le deliziose aiuole che affiancavano i sentieri geometrici attorno alla fontana bianca, seppur leggermente scolorita, che dava vita ad un gradevole zampillio d'acqua al centro del giardino. Dozzine di fiori variopinti sui quali erano ancora presenti rimasugli di sfumature tipiche dell'estate, erano rivolti verso le scale che portavano all'ingresso della tenuta. Un giardiniere si inchinò precipitosamente non appena scorse il principe e la sua amabile accompagnatrice oltrepassare la siepe rotondeggiante che aveva appena finito di potare con cura.

"Mi piacciono molto quei gigli," osservò Eleanor, indicando i fiori aranciati. Nonostante Louis dubitasse delle sue conoscenze in fatto di piante e alberi, lei era di certo molto desiderosa di evidenziare quale fosse il fiore più bello – _e più francese_. Era diventato frastornante starle dietro, per questo sospirò sollevato nello scorgere la fine dello stretto passaggio che portava al sentiero principale. "Mi ricordano del pizzo francese che ho fatto cucire sul mio nuovo abito. Amerei che lo vedeste, Louis."

Il principe mormorò vago. "Oh, si. Mi aspetto di vederlo al ballo organizzato per la stagione del raccolto. L'arancione è uno dei miei colori preferiti, come il tramonto."

Lo disse in modo quasi forzatamente educato; le parole sembrarono rigide solo a se stesso, tuttavia, essendo fuoriuscite da labbra addestrate a dar voce a triviali desideri ed a piacevolezze quotidiane in modo impeccabile. Louis ritrovò un briciolo di vigore soltanto alla vista dell'imponente palazzo a pochi metri da loro.

La tenuta del palazzo di Hampton Court era uno spettacolo per gli occhi: il distinto contrasto tra stili architettonici, i mattoni rosa, e le basse ali simmetriche del palazzo baciate dal raro ma ben accetto sole. A causa dell'avidità di suo nonno, l'edificio era stato costruito in modo da emulare Versailles, ma l'unica cosa in grado di colpire Louis era stata il giardino – _forse perché era l'unico posto a non essere racchiuso tra quattro mura._

Un uomo alto e cupo discese la scalinata di pietra che conduceva all'ingresso facendo roteare il suo bastone. Nel notare che si stava dirigendo nella loro direzione, Louis si irrigidì.

"Lord Isaac Boyd," sussurrò Eleanor al suo orecchio, cosciente dei problemi – _e del disprezzo_ \- di Louis nei confronti dei nobili di corte e di conseguenza nel ricordare i loro nomi. Le strinse la mano grato per poi sollevare il mento pronto ad salutare il Lord, uno di quelli che erano soliti definire 'nobili arricchiti', che li oltrepassò inclinando la punta del proprio appariscente cappello.

"Non riesco ad inquadrarlo del tutto," sussurrò Eleanor una volta che l'uomo non fu più a portata d'orecchio. "Di solito coloro che guadagnano la propria fortuna grazie al commercio sono meno esibizionisti. Non apprezzo il modo in cui ostenta la sua ricchezza così pomposamente. Con tutti i suoi debiti da gioco–" si interruppe con un sussurro.

Louis distolse lo sguardo dallo scandaloso nobile non appena raggiunsero il fondo delle scale. Strinse la presa sul braccio della ragazza e si tenne al corrimano nel salire. "Se non altro ha guadagnato i propri soldi onestamente."

"Non ne sarei così sicura."

Eleanor si fermò in cima alle scale per riprendere fiato –non era accettabile per una dama d'alta classe tenersi in esercizio o sudare, e nonostante molte delle regole non comprendessero il suo sesso, Louis si sentiva egualmente oppresso da esse. Le terre esotiche che aveva visitato erano sfortunatamente un semplice frutto della sua immaginazione; aveva una vaga idea di come fossero fatte, solo grazie alle descrizioni apprese dai libri che suo padre portava dai suoi viaggi.

"Bene," iniziò il principe, "Ho gradito molto la nostra passeggiata, Signorina Calder. Ci rivedremo presto."

Si portò la sua mano guantata alla bocca e vi posò un bacio prolungato, dalle dita poggiate sul polso della ragazza percepì il suo battito cardiaco aumentare ma, di nuovo, non fu in grado di percepire quella sensazione di cui i suoi genitori gli avevano parlato. Stando con lei non provava niente di nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile ad una scintilla.

La lasciò lì in piedi, e dopo aver rivolto un occhiolino malizioso alla dama di compagnia, attraversò la doppia porta, aperta da due servitori in uniforme. I suoi passi riecheggiarono attraverso gli alti soffitti mentre si dirigeva verso le sue stanze.

Louis odiava il modo in cui l'amore non fosse considerato un fattore rilevante all'interno dei matrimoni reali. Non si sarebbe accontentato di una falsa unione il cui solo scopo era quello di abbellire l'albero genealogico della propria famiglia o di far piacere al pubblico –che fosse sotto un punto di vista estetico o finanziario, o semplicemente per dare l'idea di una forte alleanza con un paese vicino.  _Per renderli indistruttibili_. Ma quanto indistruttibili sarebbero stati, se il re e la regina non fossero riusciti a condividere il letto per più del tempo necessario? Louis rabbrividì. Tuttavia, dal comportamento e dall'insistenza di suo padre trapelava chiara la convinzione che Louis sarebbe riuscito, un giorno, ad amare la Signorina Calder come lui aveva fatto con sua moglie tempo addietro.

"È un male che io non senta l'esigenza di unirmi a lei in matrimonio?" chiese al suo valletto mentre era intento ad osservarsi attraverso lo specchio, all'interno delle sue stanze, libero della messinscena che aveva portato avanti per l'intera giornata –e che alcune volte si protraeva fino alla notte.

"Forse Sua Altezza non ha trovato la ragazza giusta," disse Stan. Louis si osservò attraverso lo specchio dalla cornice dorata.

Passò una mano tra propri i capelli nervosamente, cercando di non far trapelare che fossero stati increspati dal vento. Suo padre, ed il resto della corte, preferivano che non sembrassero disordinati.  _In caso non si volesse indossare una parrucca, si dovrebbe essere in grado di controllare i propri capelli_ , avevano sempre detto. A parte quello, Louis non era per niente sorpreso di ciò che vide. Il volto pallido, il mento liscio e privo di barba, le labbra sottili ed gli occhi blu al di sotto di un paio di sopracciglia inarcate. E sebbene i vestiti che indossava fossero stirati alla perfezione, non aveva un aspetto reale.

Ciò che scorse attraverso lo specchio fu, piuttosto, un ragazzino annoiato a morte. Nonostante riuscisse ancora a riconoscere una piccola scintilla di malizia, essa si era col tempo gradualmente affievolita, e in quel momento era percepibile solo grazie alle sottili rughette attorno agli angoli degli occhi –simbolo dei tempi in cui gli era permesso poter essere sé stesso. Distolse presto lo sguardo, e si soffermò ad osservare il viso rotondeggiante del suo amico; le ciglia non molto diverse da quelle di una donna, la bocca sottile e screpolata, opposta a quella piena e lucida di saliva della Signorina Calder – _saliva che non era minimamente intenzionato a scambiare con lei_. Louis distolse lo sguardo dallo specchio, accigliandosi.

"Perché ti ostini a parlare come se non fossimo nella stessa stanza, nonostante io ti abbia chiesto un milione di volte di non farlo?"

"Perché  _tu_  sei il principe ereditario inglese e ciò fa di te un mio superiore." Stan sistemò un'ultima volta il panciotto di Louis, solleticando i fianchi sensibili con la punta delle dita, e spazzò via della polvere inesistente con un gesto veloce della mano.

"Vostra Alt–  _Louis_ , sei pronto per la cena."

Louis annuì, scuotendo leggermente le spalle a causa della scomoda pressione dall'ingombrante tessuto del nuovo abito. "Sperando che mio padre non si aspetti altre passeggiate e corteggiamenti da me. Ho adempito alla mia parte dell'accordo chiacchierando di quanto fosse  _francese_  questa o quell'altra cosa per un'ora e mezza, se non di più."

"Sua Maestà sta semplicemente provvedendo a voi, Signore. Sua Signorina ha lasciato alla Signorina Calder un'ingente dote. Ottantamila ghinee, se non sbaglio?"

Louis riuscì a malapena a trattenere uno sbuffo nell'udire l'adorazione nella voce di Stan. "E non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere se mio padre non ricevesse quei soldi una volta che il matrimonio sarà consumato, l'Inghilterra cadrebbe." Il sarcasmo era sempre stato uno dei suoi permanenti vizi. Stan gli rivolse uno dei suoi sguardi di disapprovazione brevettati.

"Non appena Sua Altezza sarà pronto a comportarsi come un reale, potrà raggiungere il resto della sua famiglia in sala da pranzo. Tuo padre ha richiesto la tua immediata presenza."  
  
 

✵  
  
 

"Il commercio marittimo sta diventando costoso," compianse il padre durante la cena. "Pensavo che l'economia del paese stesse andando a gonfie vele dal sequestro di quell'isola alla Spagna, ma sembra che i bucanieri siano saliti al potere della Tortuga francese. Sono di nuovo alla ricerca di tesori; hanno assaltato una nave inglese carica di oro e oggetti di valore, lasciandosi alle spalle nessun sopravvissuto e niente oro. La settimana scorsa hanno fatto lo stesso con la seta delle nostre colonie nelle Indie Orientali. La loro sete di ricchezza è insaziabile!"

Lo sfogo era ovviamente dovuto ad una lettera appena recapitatagli da un servo su un vassoio d'argento. Il volto del Re era diventato di una tonalità tendente al viola e Louis fece giusto in tempo a trarre in salvo il suo calice prima che il pugno dell'uomo si scontrasse con la superficie del tavolo in noce con intarsi d'oro, facendo tremare la gelatina posta tra i candelabri e l'argenteria.

"È stata di nuovo opera della  _Crimsonblade_ , padre?" chiese Félicité, una delle sue sorelle minori. Aveva sempre avuto un malsano interesse per i fuorilegge.

In risposta, il padre si trascinò le dita tra i capelli biondo scuro che avevano iniziato a diradarsi negli ultimi tempi – _Louis si sentiva leggermente in colpa nel confessare di essere la ragione di un prematuro capello bianco o due_.

"Sfortunatamente ci sono stati anche altri vascelli che sono riusciti a prenderci di sorpresa. Continuano ad impedirci di espandere il nostro impero coloniale. Dovremmo raddoppiare il numero di attacchi. I francesi stanno traendo un gran profitto nel catturare quei delinquenti. Ma quei rozzi coloni delle Indie Occidentali li difendono poiché, a detta loro, è fin troppo austero lasciare le persone che procurano oro alle loro province in balia di un cappio."

"Ho sentito che i pirati a bordo della  _Mary Anne_  fossero troppo ubriachi per combattere," ridacchiò Charlotte, esaltata di poter condividere pettegolezzi cospiratori a tavola, "E che  _Crimsonblade_  ha apparentemente invaso il porto di St. David senza il bisogno di un proiettile!"

"Charlotte!" sibilò sua madre, la ragazza abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo, le guance in fiamme.

Louis si ritrovò a masticare meccanicamente il cibo senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sapere cosa stesse ingerendo. Adagiò le posate d'argento accanto al piatto quasi del tutto pieno, ed aspettò che un servo gli riempisse il calice prima di rivolgersi al resto dei commensali.

"Madre, padre," disse, ottenendo la loro attenzione. Si agitò sulla sedia sotto lo sguardo severo di suo padre. "Vorrei intraprendere un viaggio."

"Posso chiederti perché?" indagò sospettoso il Re –e non senza ragioni, considerando che il maggiore dei suoi figli gli aveva in passato propinato scuse astute e proposto viaggi in modo da potersi liberare dall'impiccio di dover corteggiare la più giovane della famiglia Calder.

 _Nessuna proibizione immediata_ , la mente di Louis aggiunse. Quello era decisamente un buon momento. "Per mettere in pratica tutte le lingue che ho imparato–"

"Lo farai una volta diventato Re. È parte della diplomazia."

"Ho già diciotto anni e non ho nemmeno mai  _visto_ –"

Suo padre sollevò una mano, interrompendo l'affermazione di Louis. Il giovane principe aveva sempre trovato difficile mordersi la lingua, venendo spesso punito per la sua impazienza nella speranza di addomesticarlo. La calligrafia esatta da utilizzare in una lettera formale era stata molto difficile da assimilare, per non parlare delle maniere appropriate che tendevano ad essere dimenticate a favore della sua vera natura.

"Ne siamo consapevoli, Louis. Ma alla tua età dovresti preoccuparti di trovare una compagna adatta; fortunatamente, nel tuo caso non è una priorità. La Signorina Calder è una meravigliosa giovane donna, e sarà una moglie ed ancor di più una Regina perfetta. Tuttavia, dovresti dedicarti ad attività sociali più spesso -partecipare a tutti i balli in maschera a cui sei stato invitato, ad esempio- in modo da mostrare al pubblico che tipo di uomo guiderà il paese dopo di me."

"E questo  _dedicarsi_  non è possibile in un paese estero?" chiese con destrezza, scoccando uno sguardo supplicante verso sua madre, che era sempre stata la più facile da convincere; aveva una profonda connessione con suo figlio. I suoi occhi gentili gli offrirono, però, delle scuse, portandolo ad intuire che non aveva nessun tipo di potere sul Re e che doveva essere lui a prendere quella decisione.

I suoi genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo, ed il Re grugnì da dove era seduto ad un'estremità del tavolo.

"E va bene," iniziò utilizzando il suo tono diplomatico. "Un mio caro amico, Re Henri di Francia, potrebbe tenerti sotto la sua custodia per qualche mese. Come suona l'idea?"

 _Noiosa_. Ma forse all'estero ci sarebbero state meno regole a preoccuparlo. Tra l'altro, il Re era un uomo rispettabile, dagli intelligenti occhi verdi, i lunghi capelli scuri ed i lineamenti aristocratici, da quello che aveva scorto su un dipinto affisso nella galleria del palazzo. Lo raffigurava insieme al padre di Louis in una caccia alla volpe, ed il liscio aveva sentito abbastanza storie su quell'avventura da poter stabilire che l'uomo fosse effettivamente simpatico.

"Splendido," concordò rapidamente.

Avrebbe dovuto intuire che il tutto sembrasse troppo bello per essere vero, infatti, "Ad una condizione: porterai Preston con te."

  
  
✵

  
  
Preston era un uomo ben piazzato, dal fisico muscoloso e le braccia pelose, il quale solo ed evidente scopo era quello di spaventare a morte i pirati, a detta di Louis. I suoi sguardi severi, il continuo ficcanasare e il suo abbaiare, inoltre, riuscirono a smorzare anche il buonumore del principe; seduto nella carrozza che li avrebbe condotti al molo e che continuava a sussultare a causa del terreno fangoso ed instabile.

"Sembrate emozionato oggi, Vostra Altezza," sottolineò mentre si avvicinavano al Tamigi. "Siete impaziente per la vostra prima avventura all'estero?"  
"Certamente," esalò Louis, "Trovo la mia compagnia priva di piacere, tuttavia."

Nonostante la tediosa compagnia avesse rabbuiato lo spirito del principe, non poté frenare la crescente frenesia che lo invase nell'intravedere, oltre i palazzi, la riva del fiume. Scorse immediatamente le scure sagome delle navi galleggianti accanto al ponte di Londra, gli alberi maestri ancorati saldamente alla lunga banchina legnosa e piena di persone e merci pronte ad essere sistemate. Aprì completamente la tendina della carrozza ed osservò gli uomini caricare le navi, trasportando pesanti casse avvolte in un tessuto marrone, o far rotolare botti piene di acqua o vino sulle assi di carico, lottando contro la forza di gravità che tendeva a farle rotolare di nuovo giù per il molo.

Il sole stava avanzando all'orizzonte, spazzando via la nebbia tipica delle mattine di fine agosto e rendendo gli odori provenienti dal mercato a poca distanza dal fiume più forti; il fetore del pesce, il fumo grigio proveniente dalla fucina di un fabbro ed alcuni profumi a buon mercato mischiati al sale marino. La carrozza si fermò con un sussulto, facendo sobbalzare il principe intento ad ammirare una grande fregata galleggiare, la poppa adornata da una bandiera britannica dall'aspetto regale che sventolava piano al vento.

Preston strattonò leggermente il braccio del principe per indurlo a scendere. "Andiamo," lo sollecitò. "Saliamo a bordo, prima che la nave salpi senza di noi."

Louis ritrasse il braccio e scese dalla carrozza elegantemente. "State insinuando che sono in ritardo? Un principe non è mai in anticipo, o in ritardo, per quel che importa. Un principe va e viene come egli desidera."

Il suo corpulento compagno si lasciò sorprendentemente scappare una risata che gli riecheggiò nel petto. Risultò particolarmente rumorosa nell'improvviso silenzio che era calato sul molo alla vista della carrozza reale, indubbiamente il principe rappresentava la perfetta immagine di un uomo ricco con la sua giacca di broccato color lilla. Ghignò quasi nel salutare i sudditi, se fosse toccato a lui decidere, non lo avrebbero più visto per tanto, tanto tempo.

La nave davanti a loro era imponente. Il fianco si stagliava al di fuori dell'acqua come la facciata di una scogliera, ed i tre alberi maestri torreggiavano attraverso il cielo azzurro. Il sartiame somigliava ad una ragnatela, lì sospeso, ma andava man mano ad inspessirsi in una corda dello spessore del suo avambraccio dov'era ancorata alla banchina. L'asse di carico aspettava solo loro, i mercanti avevano già finito di sistemare tutto, ed il vascello era pronto a salpare.

"Attento al gradino, Sua Altezza"

Salirono a bordo della nave appartenente alla Società di Commercio Inglese che sarebbe salpata da Londra a La Rochelle, dove il principe sarebbe poi stato scortato fino alla residenza estiva dove il Re Henri risiedeva nei mesi più caldi, lontano dalle strade affollate di Parigi e dalle epidemie che infuriavano.

Louis di prese un momento per ammirare le eleganti inferriate laccate e le scale che portavano al ponte, principalmente per evitare di voltarsi a pensare alla sensazione dolce amara che si stava lasciando alle spalle. Come il familiare ingorgo di tetti rossi, interrotto soltanto occasionalmente dalla cima del tetto di una cattedrale, e la Torre di Londra, che si stagliava regale e minacciosa adornata da una grande ed imponente bandiera blu ancorata ad una delle quattro torrette principali. Louis, curioso di sapere se i racconti di suo padre riguardo ad avventure audaci e dissolutezza fossero affini alla realtà, chiese a Preston. Come membro della Guardia Reale, non c'era dubbio che avesse sentito anche il più succoso dei dettagli.

"Sua Maestà è un uomo molto gentile," fu la risposta, "Simpatico; ma, sfortunatamente, apprezza un po' troppo la compagnia femminile."

Louis si lasciò scappare un piccolo  _oh_  sorpreso. Le relazioni amorose erano un tabù, ma ciò non significava che le dame a corte non si divertissero a diffonderle quando si riunivano nei loro alloggi per condividere consigli sul ricamo.

Ma ciò che ancor più affascinava il genere femminile erano i corsari –ne erano infatuate specialmente le giovani che trovavano l'idea di essere catturate semplicemente troppo romantica per non sognarci su. E Louis, che non era da meno, trovava facile abbandonarsi a fantasie riguardanti la libertà di una vita in mare illuminata dalla tremolante luce di una candela che rendeva spiritate le pareti della sua cabina.

Era nato con un cucchiaio d'argento in bocca; velluto e lampadari dorati tutt'intorno. Era naturale per lui essere curioso, considerando che non aveva mai conosciuto il mondo reale al di fuori delle mura del palazzo.

 _Una vita in catene_ , gli piaceva pensare.

Il vento aveva iniziato a soffiare non appena avevano lasciato il canale inglese per immettersi nell'oceano. Louis, non abituato al movimento oscillante mentre cercava di dormire, era sveglio e disteso sul suo letto; lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate alla finestra per accertarsi che non fossero nel bel mezzo di una tempesta. Il cielo sembrava spaventosamente grigio ma non riusciva a scorgere molto oltre al riflesso aranciato della candela.

In quel momento, quando Louis era quasi esausto abbastanza da addormentarsi nonostante l'oscillazione, la nave virò rapidamente, costringendolo ad afferrare uno dei montanti del letto per non capitombolare al suolo. Udì poi dei passi pesanti quando la ciurma iniziò a muoversi chiaramente allarmata. Il principe si portò le ginocchia al petto e vi avvolse le braccia, fissando la porta della propria cabina con occhi spalancati.

Un sibilino trafisse l'aria. La nave tremò.

Louis lanciò via la coperta, indossando la sua giacca di broccato velocemente al di sopra del pigiama e si posizionò dietro la porta, le orecchie tese a captare qualsiasi suono.

Fu possibile udire ulteriori sibili e diversi rumori insoliti in rapida successione, come una manciata di coltelli che colpisce una superficie legnosa. Meno insolita, invece, fu la paura che subito dopo invase Louis. A giudicare dalle grida, c'era un'altra nave ad affiancarli, e dal suo aspetto non sembrava che quella sarebbe stata una visita di cortesia.

Lo scoppiettare di moschetti e pistole invase l'aria e Louis rimase lì, immobile, ma il suono di corpi che cadevano al suolo -non gli interessava sapere se appartenessero al nemico o alla ciurma della sua nave- rischiarò abbastanza il suo cervello da far prevalere all'orrore che provava, l'istinto di nascondersi.

Balzò giù dal letto, spegnendo la candela posta accanto al letto con un soffio, cercò un posto in cui nascondersi e qualcosa di possibilmente letale con cui difendersi in caso fossero riusciti ad entrare nella cabina in cerca d'oro. Se avesse dovuto scegliere  un momento in cui essere grato di mancare di parecchi centimetri l'altezza ideale del tipico uomo inglese, avrebbe di sicuro scelto quello. Riuscì ad infilarsi nella cassapanca ai piedi del letto, lanciando via quasi tutto il suo contenuto per farsi spazio, e strinse in una mano un candeliere di ottone.

Lasciò il coperchio leggermente socchiuso, e ciò si rivelò essere una mossa astuta.

"...apri la porta..."

La voce era attutita, apparteneva chiaramente ad un inglese, ma era il suo accento era meno 'puro' di quello a cui il principe era abituato. Louis dovette tendere le orecchie per poter comprendere le parole attraverso la pesante porta.

"...non abbiamo abbastanza tempo...esploderà."

"Potrebbe esserci dell' _oro_ lì dentro!" le parole, questa volta, arrivarono chiare a Louis dal momento che il tono di voce dell'uomo si era elevato. Stavano probabilmente discutendo nel corridoio proprio davanti alla porta.

"...troppo tardi. Hanno già innescato la polvere."

Louis strinse il bordo della cassapanca fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Le gambe tremavano mentre si costringeva a rimanere immobile, al sicuro, finché non udì gli ultimi segni di movimento sul ponte. L'attesa del momento giusto per abbandonare la nave fu una delle più lunghe della sua vita, inclusa quella partita a nascondino in cui si era nascosto sotto il letto di una camera degli ospiti e non era stato trovato per ben novanta minuti.

Poi, finalmente, sgusciò fuori, aprì la porta della cabina e si sporse con la testa in modo da ispezionare il corridoio. La porta di fronte a lui era a malapena appesa ai cardini, i pirati si erano di certo diretti verso gli alloggi del capitano alla ricerca di oggetti di valore. Il pavimento era un disastro, alcuni oggetti erano stati lasciati indietro nel ritornare al ponte, formando una scia di penne, bottoni di ottone, libri e, per qualche ragione, diversi pantaloni. Seguì quella pista.

Il ponte era un disastro di corpi, pozze di sangue sparse e merci che erano state abbandonate nella fretta dei pirati di ritirarsi. Un barile vuoto di rum, a giudicare dal suo odore, giaceva accanto a uomini con cappotti rossi e pantaloni bianchi insanguinati.

Per qualche ragione, i suoi occhi e il suo cervello si rifiutarono di registrare qualsiasi ulteriore dettaglio, permettendogli solo di concentrarsi sul necessario: trovare un modo per fuggire. I suoi piedi scivolarono su qualcosa di bagnato, e cercò di aggrapparsi alla ringhiera per tenersi in piedi; se avesse visto altro sangue si sarebbe soffermato a fissarlo e a chiedersi a chi appartenesse, e non aveva tempo da perdere. Alla fine, la botte vuota che aveva visto vicino alla porta si rivelò il modo migliore per tenerlo a galla se avesse dovuto saltare -e le probabilità che ciò accadesse stavano diventando spaventosamente enormi.

Con l'adrenalina a mille, il principe sollevò la botte vuota ma sorprendentemente pesante sulla ringhiera e la spinse fuori. Si gettò, poi, giù dal ponte della nave.

La sua schiena colpì l'acqua con un forte tonfo, e una fitta nuvola di bolle argentate si sollevò attorno a lui. Oppure, rimasero immobili mentre lui affondò sempre più giù nell'oceano. Il dolore dell'impatto fu il primo a colpirlo, e dopo che i suoi sensi furono meno intorpiditi, fu in grado di registrare la freddezza del mare intorno a lui. La pelle gli formicolava.

Louis cominciò a scalciare alla cieca verso il mare aperto, lontano dallo scafo della nave, ma a causa alla lunga discesa e alla quantità di acqua fredda, non era sicuro di quale direzione stesse prendendo; l'acqua che lo circondava era buia. Non riusciva a vedere oltre al palmo delle sue mani pallide che scalpitavano nell'acqua, le dita distese. Non smise di pensare a quanto fosse in profondità per un attimo.

Poco dopo, l'esplosione portò la nave a farsi a pezzi da qualche parte sopra di lui, l'onda d'urto della polvere da sparo esplosa sballottò Louis come se fosse un minuscolo pezzo di legno galleggiante. La sua giacca spessa non faceva che peggiorare la situazione, diventando pesante nel bagnarsi e spingendo Louis verso il fondo del mare.

La strattonò via, le braccia e le gambe ad agitarsi mentre lottava per riaffiorare con gli ultimi residui di aria ancora rimasta nei polmoni doloranti. Nella sua mente, si scusò con tutte le persone che aveva insultato quando avevano insistito per insegnargli a nuotare; e giurò di non lamentarsi mai più della sua vita privilegiata. Si diede una spinta verso il bagliore rossastro con più vigore.

Il primo respiro fu come una buona notte di sonno dopo una settimana di insonnia; rinfrescante, rinvigorente per i muscoli intorpiditi e gli permise di riordinare la scia di pensieri che affollavano il suo cervello.

E se la Dama Fortuna non era stata dalla sua parte prima, lo era adesso: la botte vuota -o un'altra che era volata lì durante l'esplosione- galleggiava proprio accanto alla sua testa, oscillando lungo le onde che riflettevano il bagliore aranciato dei resti della nave in fiamme intorno a lui. Mentre afferrava la botte, si rese conto che avrebbe trascorso molto tempo tenendo stretto tra le braccia l'oggetto di legno per la sua cara vita.

Lacrime salate di frustrazione si mescolarono presto all'acqua altrettanto salata dell'Atlantico.

  
  
✵

  
  
Louis rinvenne lentamente. Ricordava a malapena cosa fosse successo. Pensò semplicemente di essere nuovo bambino, disteso sul prato del giardino del palazzo intento ad attribuire forme di animali esotici alle nuvole. Mentre giaceva lì, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, si ricordò improvvisamente di esser schizzato ai confini della coscienza dopo essere stato circondato da un enorme specchio d'acqua. Poi, si rese conto di essere disteso su un terreno duro che oscillava, piuttosto che su qualcosa di simile ad un giardino. Ricordava distintamente di essersi lamentato di quell'oscillazione non molto tempo addietro, ed giunse alla conclusione di essere di nuovo a bordo di una nave.

Le grandi e bianche nuvole si rivelarono essere enormi vele ancorate ad un albero di legno scuro, corde e sartiame vorticavano a ritmo con il vento. Sussultò, una volta ricordatosi della sua nave in fiamme. Dove si trovava?

Un uomo rientrò nel suo campo visivo, la sua sagoma lo schermava dal cielo troppo luminoso. Svolazzanti capelli castani gli incorniciavano il viso, aveva un naso notevolmente lungo, e Louis ebbe la sfortuna di dare uno sguardo all'interno delle sue narici. Quando parlò, Louis notò che aveva due denti anteriori particolarmente grandi.

"Pensate sia vivo?"

Anche senza il colpo rivolto alle sue costole per "controllare" se fosse ancora tra i vivi, a Louis l'uomo non piacque immediatamente. E mentre egli si inginocchiava per dare un'occhiata più da vicino, Louis gli piantò un calcio, sentendo un soddisfacente scricchiolio all'impatto del suo piede con il naso eccessivamente lungo dell'individuo.

"Cazzo -merda -idiota!" Gridò lo sconosciuto, stringendo tra le mani la parte inferiore del suo viso, ora sanguinante. "Frustatelo!"

"Ha grinta!" Esclamò un'altra voce, suonando stranamente soddisfatta della situazione. "Chissà da dove arriva. Potrebbe essere stato alla deriva per secoli!"

Louis si voltò verso la voce e vide un uomo biondo alla sua sinistra; non più curato dell'altro, ma con la pelle meno secca e desquamata a causa dell'esposizione al sole e meno abbronzatura. Aveva piccoli tagli sugli avambracci e sui palmi delle mani, come se avesse maneggiato coltelli tutto il giorno ma non fosse stato particolarmente attento ai suoi movimenti.

"Dev'essere affamato, allora," disse una terza voce, proveniente dalla sua destra, che apparteneva a un uomo decisamente meno trasandato e dall'aspetto più sofisticato, ma decisamente più burbero degli altri. Louis si sentì a disagio. "Niall, procurate qualcosa da mangiare alla la nostra ultima aggiunta."

"Aye, Payne," disse il biondo; Niall, apparentemente. Scomparve poi sotto coperta, dirigendosi verso la cucina, Louis almeno lo sperava. Il suo stomaco brontolò d'accordo ma non riuscì a sentirlo a causa del rumore delle onde che si infrangevano contro la prua. L'acqua salata stava iniziando ad asciugarsi sulla sua pelle, facendola formicolare scomodamente sotto il bagliore del sole. I suoi vestiti erano ancora bagnati.

"Dove sono?" Chiese dall'uomo dagli occhi castani. Lui gli sorrise, sollevato nel notare che il ragazzo fosse fisicamente stabile, per quanto potesse essere stabile in quelle circostanze.

"Benvenuto sulla  _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , ragazzo."


	2. A Blade Of Crimson

 

"Le mie conoscenze in fatto di vela sono quasi nulle, Signore..."

Il tono di Louis si indebolì. Alcune abitudini erano difficili da abbandonare, incluso il modo più appropriato con il quale rivolgersi a qualcuno. Eppure era difficile pensare ai pirati in quel modo. A Payne, il timoniere, era stato affidato il compito di scoprire i talenti di Louis -per quanto ben nascosti o inesistenti. Il principe, che non aveva mai visto una tale quantità di acque libere in tutta la sua vita, si sporse precariamente oltre la ringhiera -era dell'altezza perfetta per potervi poggiare i gomiti- e si godette il vento a scompigliargli la frangia. Gli occhi di Liam scintillarono nel notare la meraviglia del ragazzo per cose che a lui sembravano così semplici.

"Oh, beh, non è mai troppo tardi per imparare. Venite da Londra, giusto? Parlate l'inglese di Sua Maestà. Come ci siete finito nel bel mezzo della baia di Biscaglia?"

Se Louis fu sorpreso dalla raffica di domande, non lo diede a vedere. Al contrario, continuò a tenersi stretto alla ringhiera godendosi il sole a riscaldargli le guance ed a colorare il retro delle sue palpebre di un luminoso rossastro.

"Volevo vedere il mondo," sussurrò al vento, come a confessare un segreto.

Non si aspettava di certo che i pirati fossero così. Il principe aveva potuto osservare soltanto schizzi grezzi ed incisioni che li rappresentavano con bende agli occhi, barbe lunghe e gambe di legno. Queste persone, tuttavia, non corrispondevano affatto a quella descrizione. Louis non sapeva se fosse stato ingannato in precedenza o se lo stessero ingannando in quel momento. Preferì credere alla prima; quegli uomini lo avevano salvato da morte certa, dopotutto.

Una risata familiare lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. "Ci sono modi molto più sicuri per farlo, amico. Cosa cercavate di fare? Nuotare dalle Colonie alla Francia?"

Louis brontolò contrariato. Non gli andava a genio essere considerato un idiota, ma in quel momento non poteva fare altro che sentirsi tale. Gli erano stati dati in prestito degli indumenti troppo grandi per lui. I pantaloni erano supportati da una semplice corda che aveva avvolto in vita, mentre la casacca era di diverse taglie più grande della sua figura minuta ed era stato costretto ad arrotolare le maniche fino ai gomiti. Non c'era molto da fare, invece, per lo scollo che continuava a scivolargli oltre la spalla, esponendo le clavicole. Tuttavia, non poteva che considerarlo un miglioramento rispetto ai sottili indumenti da notte che indossava quando era stato portato a bordo.

La risata che aveva appena sentito apparteneva a Niall, scomparso in precedenza sottocoperta, in cucina. Era tornato con del cibo, una ciotola di legno in equilibrio nella mano destra ed un pezzo di pane nell'altra; li trasportava con orgoglio, come se quello fosse un pasto per cui valeva la pena morire.

"Mi scuso. So che non è ciò che mangiate di solito a Londra, ma è il meglio che voi possiate avere in mare," si vantò. "Siete fortunato. Siamo appena tornati dalla terraferma. Rifornimento... scambi... intrattenimento con compagnie piacevoli..." il biondo gli rivolse un sorrisetto raggiante. "Non le avete mai provate, vero? Fidatevi di me, non avete vissuto per davvero fino a quando non avete passato la notte con una di loro. "

Payne ebbe compassione dell'espressione inorridita del castano e mandò via un Niall ridacchiante, ricominciando con l'interrogatorio mentre Louis era intento a rimpinzarsi. Il pane era asciutto, ma il principe era rimasto senza cibo abbastanza a lungo da sapere di non essere nella posizione per potersi lamentarsi -almeno aveva la zuppa ad aiutarlo a ingoiare le parti più croccanti.

"Perdonatelo. Niall è il cuoco," disse Payne, indicando il biondo che al momento cercava di introdurre di nascosto una bottiglia di rum sottocoperta. "È irlandese, in caso non lo avessi già intuito. Sono convinto che sua madre abbia bevuto un bicchiere di whisky prima di metterlo al mondo, da lì è stata tutta una discesa."

"Un vero irlandese, mh?" Chiese tra le cucchiaiate affamate di zuppa.

Diversi uomini risero al commento. Louis non poté trattenersi dal sorridere ampiamente, sentendosi in qualche modo affermato essendo riuscito a dimostrare che anche lui poteva essere divertente. E sebbene fosse abituato ad avere qualcuno che lo osservava mangiare, doveva ammettere che l'ambiente non gli era per niente familiare.

"Avete paura delle altezze o direste di avere un occhio attento?" domandò Payne, tornando agli affari.

Louis ricordò tutte le volte in cui aveva scalato un albero, lontano dai suoi tutori e dalle sue cameriere, gettando loro pigne quando passavano sotto il suo nascondiglio; respinse repentinamente quell'immagine dal suo cervello.  _Sono un asso nel non seguire gli ordini e non mi faccio problemi a mettere in discussione le autorità. Sarò un pirata meraviglioso._  No. Alcune cose era meglio rimanessero segrete.

"Nessuno dei due," rispose. A quanto pare avrebbe potuto prendere dei turni di guardia al ponte, ma temeva che dopo poco l'attività sarebbe risultata noiosa, quindi decise di eliminarlo dalla lista dei suoi punti forti.

"Sapete cucinare?" chiese Payne, apparentemente più ansioso, mordendosi il labbro e corrugando le sopracciglia mentre consultava mentalmente la lista di qualità che sarebbero potute tornare utili.

"Uh," Louis stava iniziando a sentirsi deludente. Presto avrebbe camminato sull'asse se non l'avessero trovato utile. "No?"

"Va bene," il castano non era sicuro di chi dei due Payne stesse cercando di convincere a quel punto, "Qualche altra abilità che pensate possa essere utile su questa nave?"

Di quale utilità sarebbe potuto essere un principe per i pirati? Era certo che le innumerevoli lezioni sulle strategie di guerra, l'etichetta corretta per un membro della famiglia reale e l'equitazione non fossero le qualità che stavano cercando.

Alla fine, tentò, "Parlo fluentemente diverse lingue e sarei in grado di tenere traccia delle spese?"

Il quartiermastro sembrò leggermente impressionato a quelle parole, osservandolo curioso, forse meditando su come fosse stato in grado di permettersi un'istruzione così elevata. Quello era l'unico motivo per cui non era morto di vergogna nell'essere stato visto nel suo abbigliamento da notte, in quanto gli aveva permesso di nascondere la sua vera identità riuscendo a rimanere in incognito.

"Vi terremo sicuramente per un po'," disse Payne. "Ma se volete restare, dovrete lavorare. In mancanza di qualcosa di più adatto, dovrete purtroppo partire da dove hanno iniziato tutti i membri senza licenza: dal basso."

"Basso?" domandò sospettoso.

Qualcuno fece apparire una spazzola ed un secchio pieno di una sostanza nera ed appiccicosa e glielo lasciò tra le braccia. Louis guardò il suo contenuto con diffidenza, sicuro che un liquido tanto disgustoso avrebbe potuto corrodere anche il ferro più resistente.

"So io qual è il lavoro giusto per voi. Iniziare a darvi da fare," ordinò un'altra voce familiare, poco gentilmente.

Il principe non lo fece. Fronteggiò l'uomo che aveva precedentemente preso a calci in faccia e gli propinò il suo miglior sguardo pomposo. Che fece fatica a mantenere a causa del naso lungo, sul quale era ancora presente sangue incrostato, e dell'angolo dell'occhio che aveva cominciato ad illividirsi, dandogli l'aspetto comico di un clown, un insulso personaggio di classe inferiore, in perfetta armonia con i suoi vestiti servili e laceri. "E quanto ci vuole per ottenere una promozione?"

" _Promozione,_ " sbuffò l'uomo insanguinato. "Almeno finché non vi troveremo un'occupazione migliore. Il resto dipende da voi. Il Capitano ha raggiunto la cima in tre anni. "

 _Capitano_? Ciò servì, convenientemente, a ricordare a Louis di non aver ancora visto l'uomo, nonostante fosse la sua nave quella sulla quale risiedeva al momento. Involontariamente, si guardò attorno come se fosse in grado di chiamare a se l'uomo con la sola forza del pensiero. Ma nessuno degli uomini -né quelli appesi al sartiame, né quelli con i piedi ben saldi sul tavolato - sembravano adatti al comando.

Si unì al resto degli individui con secchi simili al suo ed apprese che l'uomo dal naso lungo si chiamasse Grimmy e che era il nostromo - quarto ufficiale e quarto in comando, come gli piaceva vantarsi - e responsabile dell'assegnazione delle posizioni per l'equipaggio sul ponte, il cui lavoro completato sarebbe poi stato controllato e riferito ai superiori.

Alla fine, la sostanza appiccicosa si era rivelata essere una miscela di catrame, olio e cera d'api che doveva essere applicata al ponte una volta a settimana per preservare il legno ed impedirgli di marcire a causa della pioggia e dell'umidità dell'aria di mare - e per la fortuna di Louis, il ponte doveva essere redazzato proprio quel giorno.

" _Rifatti una vita in mare_ , dicevano," mormorò cupamente alle tavole quando un paio di stivali marroni lo superarono. Pensò bene di schizzavi su del catrame, ma riuscì a trattenersi dal farlo. " _Sarai libero_ , dicevano."

Si era rimboccato le maniche e messo al lavoro. Durante le ore seguenti, il principe era rimasto a quattro zampe, tenendo lo spazzolone con entrambe le mani e strofinando le assi con tutta la forza che possedeva, l'attrito a farlo reagire. I muscoli delle braccia iniziarono a protestare insieme alla sua schiena dopo circa un quarto d'ora passato a ripulire il ponte sotto l'occhio vigile del nostromo. Le occhiate che gli rivolgeva erano tanto infuocate quanto il sole che batteva sulla sua schiena mentre procedeva dalla prua alla poppa della nave. I settanta metri più lunghi che avesse mai incontrato.

L'unica cosa che lo spingeva a continuare era la sua volontà d'acciaio, determinata a ottenere quella promozione, ed il pensiero di uccidere il capitano sconosciuto. Nonostante la sua iniziale vergogna nell'essere osservato dalla ciurma in tale posizione -avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere nudo per tutta l'attenzione che gli uomini che si muovevano sapientemente intorno a lui gli stavano prestando- lui era solo uno tra tanti. Non era quello che aveva sempre voluto?

Alla fine della giornata, le sue ginocchia erano ammaccate, le mani erano piene di vesciche ed il viso aveva assorbito più sole di quanto non avesse mai fatto, lasciando la parte superiore delle sue guance arrossate e doloranti. Il principe non voleva davvero toccarle, si sentiva come se qualcuno vi stesse costruendo su un falò.

Louis si guardò tristemente le mani. La sostanza nera si era insidiata tra le pieghe del palmo e delle dita, oltre che sotto le unghie e intorno alle dolorose vesciche. Quando le sfiorò con cura sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, ponderando solo per un secondo sul fatto che non fossero nemmeno suoi, ricacciò un gemito di dolore che si rifiutò di far uscire essendo in compagnia.

Al contrario, sistemò semplicemente la casacca troppo grande e strinse la sua cintura improvvisata mentre si alzava, alla ricerca di un indizio su quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo compito. Era pronto a seguire il resto della ciurma sottocoperta quando una mano si posò sulla sua spalla.

"Andiamo, ora," disse Grimmy, ponendo maggiore pressione sulla spalla di Louis nel dirigerlo verso le doppie porte sotto il ponte di comando, la porzione rialzata del ponte dove si trovava il timone. Bussò rapidamente. "Il vecchio vuole vedervi," disse come spiegazione.

 _Vecchio_? Sarebbe stata una novità. Non aveva visto altro che giovani all'interno della ciurma, il più anziano dei quali era il nostromo, che aveva circa trent'anni. Forse un uomo più anziano avrebbe avuto pietà di lui e lo avrebbe scortato fino al porto più vicino, o avrebbe potuto dargli una posizione migliore tra la ciurma - sicuramente, essendo il capitano e tutto il resto, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.

Quello del nostromo si era rivelato essere soltanto un modo di dire – un'espressione gergale tra la ciurma - in quanto il capitano era molto, molto giovane e anche un uomo molto, molto affascinante.

Dopo essere stato spinto all'interno della stanza, il principe notò curiosamente che nonostante la cabina del capitano fosse piuttosto grande, era molto meno dettagliata di quella che aveva avuto modo di vedere sulla nave della Compagnia Commerciale. C'era una finestra che ricopriva l'intera lunghezza della parete in fondo alla stanza, che permise a Louis di vedere il mare con la scia della nave che rompeva la superficie blu, altrimenti liscia, dell'acqua. Il pavimento era spoglio, come lo erano le pareti prive di dipinti o tendaggi, eppure alcuni ornamenti erano allineati sugli scarni scaffali accostati ai muri. Il fulcro della stanza era, tuttavia, una scrivania piena di ninnoli nautici, dietro la quale era accomodato un uomo dai capelli ricci che fece scalpitare il cuore di Louis per una frazione di secondo.

Il giovane possedeva una mascella sofisticata che avrebbe potuto appartenere a qualsiasi nobiluomo, la gola dalla curva aggraziata e un sottile pomo d'Adamo; da lì, gli occhi di Louis si spostarono al virile scollo della camicia bianca, le cui corde erano slacciate. Il principe non aveva mai prestato attenzione al seno di una donna,  _buon Dio, gli era stato insegnato a non farlo_ , ma quello era un bel petto, abbronzato e dalla pelle liscia. La punta di quella che sospettava essere l'ala di un uccello fece capolino da sotto la camicia.

"Allora," l'uomo dai capelli ricci esalò, Louis non si era nemmeno reso conto che il capitano avesse notato la sua presenza. In effetti, si era a malapena mosso da dove la spinta del nostromo lo aveva posto. "Cosa ci fa un nobiluomo su una nave pirata?"

Una scossa attraversò il corpo di Louis, irrigidendolo, "Chiedo scusa?" chiese circospetto.

L'uomo alzò finalmente lo sguardo dalle carte che stava consultando. I suoi occhi verdi sembrarono perforare il principe, riportandolo al suo posto. Le iridi erano fredde come marmo, e le sue labbra, distese in un sorrisetto sbilenco, erano piene ma non femminili.

"La vostra arroganza," disse l'uomo, agitando la mano carica di anelli verso la figura di Louis. "Il modo in cui sembrate guardare tutti dall'alto al basso a prescindere dalla loro reale statura. Vi ho visto, prima; e solo il membro di una corte potrebbe assumere tali atteggiamenti -il che non lascia molte altre opzioni per la vostra identità. Allora, perché siete qui?"

Louis sbuffò. Perfino la sua voce era perfetta; lenta, profonda e piena, dal tono che calmerebbe rapidamente un cavallo imbizzarrito. Eppure, sebbene fosse bello come le rose più pregiate del giardino reale, nascondeva le sue spine affilate sotto tutto il fascino ingannevolmente adorabile.

"Non vi riguarda. E _tu,_  esattamente, come hai avuto modo di familiarizzare con i miei modi da nobiluomo?"

" _Tu_ , mio caro, stai ponendo le domande sbagliate." Il capitano si poggiò allo schienale della sedia con disinvoltura, la luce del sole incorniciava la sua figura con un alone dorato. "Siete sempre così impertinente?"

"Provate a parlarmi in giorni che non terminano con la lettera ' _ì_ ' –o ' _a'_ , per quanto importi," sputò. *

Il pirata rise, rivelando una schiera di denti dritti, tranne i due leggermente più grandi nella parte anteriore. Era bizzarro, proprio come la sua apparente tendenza a combinare colori controversi facendo sembrare l'accostamento di gusto come il suo profilo aggraziato.

Louis lo fissò.

"Per rispondere alla vostra domanda, conosco diverse persone di nobile discendenza che hanno abbandonato la loro eredità per unirsi ai  _boucaniers_. Se volete restare su questa nave, avrò bisogno di un nome," Al silenzio di Louis, il Capitano dedusse erroneamente, "Non mi serve il vostro vero nome. Abbiamo avuto tutti un nuovo inizio, qui. In qualsiasi modo voi vogliate essere chiamato, sarete chiamato."

Louis, fremente di rabbia, divenne incapace di controllare la sua lingua tagliente. "E allora che ne dite di utilizzare la vostra posizione, di cui andate  _così_  tanto fiero, per invertire la rotta di questa maledettissima nave in modo da farmi tornare sulla terraferma?"

L'espressione del capitano non vacillò di un millimetro. "Il nome," chiese pazientemente, "Scegliete saggiamente."

Louis inspirò tremante ed espirò lentamente, scaricando parte della sua rabbia fumante.

"Tommo mi sta bene," rispose dopo una necessaria riflessione. "Voi come vi chiamate?" tentò.

"Ho diversi nomi, molti dei quali non hai bisogno di conoscere," sorrise compiaciuto. "Ma  _Lame Écarlate_  è uno dei miei preferiti."

"Siete  _Crimsonblade_?" Louis domandò d'impulso.

"Mi fa piacere notare che la mia fama mi precede."

Il labbro superiore del principe si curvò verso l'alto inconsciamente. "Mi disgustate."

"Davvero? Non sono io, dopotutto, ad approvare leggi per il commercio degli schiavi. So cosa vuol dire essere poveri," esalò accorato, "Ed essere venduti ad estranei ad un prezzo economico!"

Non continuò, si limitò a voltarsi verso la finestra, la mascella serrata. Louis prese il gesto come un incentivo ad andarsene, fermandosi solo per un momento sull'uscio per osservare il pirata. Non si era mosso. Louis attraversò la porta e la chiuse dietro di lui.

Niall lo stava aspettando fuori, e scrutò l'espressione preoccupata di Louis non appena uscì dalla cabina, il principe non riusciva a capire come si sentisse esattamente; arrabbiato, sì, ma anche incuriosito dal carattere controllato ma aggressivo del capitano. Tuttavia, era troppo stanco per pensarci, e Niall fu abbastanza gentile da farglielo notare.

"Sembrate un morto che cammina, amico. Fortunatamente per voi, stavo per mostrarvi il dormitorio che condividerete con il resto della ciurma."

Si diressero al di sotto del ponte principale, scesero alcune scale ed attraversarono il ponte dove i cannoni erano posizionati per metà al di fuori della nave attraverso piccole finestre che proiettavano fasci di luce sul pavimento. Da lì, discesero un'altra rampa di scale che portava ad un ulteriore ponte dov'erano posizionate la cambusa ed il disimpegno.

"Eccoci qui!"

Louis guardò la stanza male illuminata, le cui uniche macchie luminose erano le amache di tela chiara ancorate alle travi di legno del soffitto. Alcune lanterne illuminavano la stanza buia e senza finestre, e dei secchi di legno erano posati al di sotto di ogni amaca. Louis sospettava servissero per tenere al sicuro i propri oggetti personali, ma la consapevolezza di avere un posto dove poter vomitare, quando la furia del mare avrebbe raggiunto un picco, era confortante.

Niall gli diede una pacca incoraggiante sulla spalla, portando quasi le ginocchia stanche del principe a cedere. "Fate come se foste a casa vostra."

Louis dubitava di poterlo fare. L'amaca si dimostrò instabile come gli era sembrata inizialmente quando smosse i bordi sfilacciati. Trattenne il respiro come a non turbare il suo equilibrio mentre saliva, dovendosi servire di uno sgabello per raggiungerla, con suo grande imbarazzo -causando un ennesimo colpo alla sua autostima.

"Comodo," sussurrò al soffitto, senza essere sentito del il resto della ciurma, che stava ancora fumando tabacco e giocando a carte; o forse erano di guardia, se non stavano russando rumorosamente godendosi il meritato riposo prima di svegliarsi di nuovo, in tempo per coprire il turno successivo. "Come se..."

Solo in quel momento gli eventi della notte appena trascorsa - o di quella precedente, era stato difficile tener conto del tempo che passava- lo colpirono con vigore. I corpi, compreso quello di Preston con il suo atteggiamento assurdo, non risparmiarono i suoi pensieri. In quella tetra luce, le ombre tra le sue dita sembravano macchie di sangue. Si sentiva claustrofobico nonostante la stanza fosse abbastanza grande, la mancanza di finestre gli toglieva il respiro e sembrava che le pareti si stessero restringendo. Eppure, a quel punto, era così stanco che quella sarebbe potuta essere una semplice allucinazione sella sua mente esausta.

Quando finalmente si addormentò, i suoi sogni furono pieni di spari, fuoco e misteriosi Capitani pirata che ridevano freddamente nell'osservare navi affondare.  
 

✵

 

Louis sibilò non appena entrò in contatto con il freddo pavimento della camerata.

Era stata una notte gelida, avevano viaggiato verso nord durante il suo sonno agitato, ed il cambiamento di latitudine si poteva dedurre dalla temperatura, in quanto l'acqua ed il vento avevano raffreddato considerevolmente la nave.

Il principe si sentì instabile sui piedi, come se il suo corpo fosse convinto di essere ancora sull'amaca che aveva oscillato per tutta la notte, diventando un tutt'uno con le onde. Non era sicuro fosse così liberatorio come aveva creduto in precedenza. I suoi muscoli dolevano in posti in cui non sapeva nemmeno di averli.

E come se l'oscillazione non fosse già abbastanza da sopportare, l'equipaggio non facilitava la situazione; infatti, alcuni erano senza maglietta, altri completamente nudi, ed il principe fu costretto a distogliere rapidamente lo sguardo a disagio. Gli uomini, senza i molteplici strati di vestiti indosso, contribuivano a creare la scena più bizzarra a cui il principe avesse mai assistito.

Alcuni erano ancora sulle proprie amache, le coperte improvvisate - pezzi di vari tessuti che avevano trovato – aggrovigliate e tirate su fino alla vita, petti e schiene scoperti. Coloro che erano intenti ad vestirsi venivano illuminati dalla luce delle lanterne che contribuiva ad accarezzare i muscoli delle loro schiene che si tendevano e flettevano ad ogni minimo movimento. Con quattro sorelle, non aveva mai visto personalmente un uomo nudo e, con suo orrore, si rese conto di apprezzare la vista.

Louis, imbarazzato dal suo occhieggiare, si tenne occupato con il letto, sistemando la coperta nonostante non ce ne fosse reale bisogno e fissando la parete tarlata con fin troppa intensità per poter essere considerato un atteggiamento naturale. Si permise di risollevare lo sguardo soltanto una volta che sentì i passi dell'ultimo uomo rimasto dirigersi verso le cucine, e, continuando ad evitare chiunque, fuggì sul ponte principale.

Sul ponte, le prime ore del mattino lo accolsero con la vista di un muro grigiastro che l'acqua, più calda del vento, aveva sollevato cancellando completamente la linea in cui il cielo incontrava l'oceano. Il debole vento gli stropicciò la camicia, e Louis sperò soffiasse via un po' dell'odore stantio della tela, che sembrava essersi infiltrato ovunque durante la notte. Era sicuro di non aver mai trascorso così tanto tempo senza lavarsi. Ma l'acqua fresca era scarsa e non veniva di certo utilizzata per lavare via la sporcizia causata dalle attività giornaliere, o per lavare i vestiti, diventati rigidi a causa del sale infiltratosi all'interno delle cuciture.

Anche quell'acqua è stata ottenuta rubando.

Diversi di carichi preziosi venivano spediti in Europa attraverso vaste aree oceaniche e, data l'inefficienza della Marina Reale – e delle altre marine europee - l'Inghilterra non era in grado di fermare la crescente quantità di soldati di fortuna decisi a racimolare denaro servendosi di metodi decisamente illegali. Ed impedendo, come spesso ricordava suo padre, l'espansione dell'Impero britannico.

Louis fremette silenziosamente di rabbia e afferrò il parapetto, lo stesso punto tra l'albero maestro e l'albero prodiero a cui si era poggiato il giorno prima. Payne si unì a lui poco dopo.

"Sono abbastanza sorpreso di vedervi in piedi così presto." disse offrendo a Louis uno dei pezzi di pane che teneva tra le mani. "Pensavo avreste dormito come un sasso una volta che ne aveste avuto l'occasione, dopo una giornata come la vostra."

Il principe gli rivolse un debole sorriso, accettando il pane. "La sistemazione per la notte presenta un margine di miglioramento non indifferente," ammise osservando il sorriso sereno ed i luminosi occhi marroni dell'amico -come aveva iniziato a definirlo. "Voi, invece, sembrate piuttosto allegro nonostante l'ora."

"Ci sono abituato," disse il quartiermastro come spiegazione.

"Non siete come il resto di loro" commentò Louis, prima che potesse mordersi la lingua.

Un'espressione di sorpresa attraversò il volto di Liam. "Da cosa lo deducete?" Si guardò attorno sul ponte come a voler trovare la soluzione lì in mezzo. "Immagino che sia dovuto al fatto che io fossi un marinaio prima, diversamente dal resto della ciurma. Molti marinai si sono stancati quando i monarchi non ci hanno dato quello che pensavamo di meritare, e sono stati persuasi a saccheggiare le navi mercantili europee."

"Il denaro rubato è il miglior tipo di denaro," disse un ragazzo dai capelli rossi con molte lentiggini e gli occhi leggermente strabici quando li oltrepassò, trasportando una pesante bobina di corda. Louis notò i tatuaggi colorati sul suo avambraccio che splendevano alla luce, molto simili a quelli degli altri, che avevano tatuati simboli riguardanti viaggi in mare o immagini di creature mitiche portafortuna: i pirati erano persone libere, certo, ma estremamente legate alle loro credenze superstiziose.

Quelli di Payne non erano per niente rozzi, ed attirarono la sua attenzione. Indicò l'inchiostro nero e ben definito sul suo avambraccio destro. "Cosa rappresentano?"

"Uno per ogni anno di servizio," spiegò Payne, particolarmente orgoglioso delle quattro frecce allineate sulla sua pelle. "Li considero un simbolo della mia impresa, considerando quanto velocemente ho raggiunto la mia attuale posizione. Sono stato eletto dalla ciurma. "

"Ed ora siete...?" lo osservò attento, gli occhi azzurri intinti di curiosità.

"Secondo in comando. Posso rifiutare gli ordini del Capitano - non che abbia mai avuto bisogno di farlo - e nominarmi Capitano se quello attuale venisse ucciso in battaglia." Louis ebbe l'impressione che l'uomo fosse estremamente orgoglioso del suo titolo e delle sue responsabilità mentre le enumerava solenne. "Sono anche responsabile della disciplina e della scelta delle punizioni per i membri della ciurma che trasgrediscono gli articoli."

Quelli erano qualcosa di cui il principe  _aveva_  sentito parlare. Gli articoli di accordo erano il codice di condotta tra i pirati che veniva assemblato dalla ciurma di una nave e che comprendeva tutte le regole necessarie della pirateria: il codice di condotta, la giusta ripartizione dei bottini e persino un rimborso per gli uomini della ciurma che si ferivano durante il proprio lavoro, per così dire. In modo informale:  _il codice_.

"Tuttavia," continuò Payne, "Devo ammettere che alcuni di noi sono qui solo per l'avventura; come Niall. Ciò che ci unisce, però, è il desiderio di congedarci con le nostre rispettive quote di denaro senza essere arrestati o uccisi in battaglia; e crediamo che il nostro Capitano condivida equamente il bottino."

"Sapete dove è nascosto?" Chiese Louis, non riuscendo a frenare l'avidità di sapere che la sua voce conteneva.

Il quartiermastro sorrise. "Dovete aver ascoltato molti racconti riguardo tesori nascosti sotto la sabbia di isole abbandonate, o qualcosa del genere. In realtà, la pirateria consiste nel rubare ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno per sopravvivere, non nell'accumulare gioielli."

Louis abbassò il capo imbarazzato, e masticò lentamente il suo pane. Il vento disperse il leggero sgranocchiare attraverso il ponte.

"Ma con una compagnia di successo come la nostra, chiunque ha qualcosa da nascondere. Tuttavia, solo Zayn sa dov'è nascosto," continuò Payne, indicando un uomo misterioso dalla pelle ambrata che non aveva ancora visto in giro. "Zayn è il primo ufficiale. I piani di navigazione sono il suo forte, per questo il timoniere raramente dirige la nave quando le condizioni meteorologiche sono avverse."

A giudicare dal suo aspetto,  _Zayn_  non sembrava più vecchio del resto dell'equipaggio, ma Payne lo guardava con qualcosa di simile ad ammirazione e rispetto. L'uomo sul cassero di poppa, dietro il timone, aveva la pelle liscia come il raso più raffinato delle Indie Orientali e gli occhi del colore del cioccolato fatto con il raro cacao delle Indie Occidentali. Il principe increspò le labbra ed esaminò l'espressione dell'amico.

C'era uno sguardo eccessivamente affettuoso nei suoi occhi increspati, le labbra morbidamente allungate in un sorriso caldo.

"Il Capitano di solito lo consulta quando c'è un problema," ricominciò, come se non si fosse bloccato a fissare il suo compagno per diverse decine di secondi. "Sono soliti avere lunghe e profonde conversazioni riguardanti tutto e niente; probabilmente non racconterebbero a nessun altro i segreti che hanno condiviso tra loro. Entrambi apprezzano senza dubbio la presenza di qualcuno ad ascoltarli, anche quando sono ubriachi fradici. È bello avere qualcuno accanto."

Sembrava stesse parlando per esperienza, mentre fissava tristemente la distesa d'acqua. Louis gli strinse il bicipite come a confortarlo, "Potremmo condividere i nostri pensieri ubriachi l'uno con l'altro, magari, amico."

Payne gli sorrise grato, appoggiandosi al parapetto ed osservando le onde bianche incresparsi ed allontanarsi dallo scafo della nave. Un lungo animale paffuto e dalla pelle lucida scalpitò vivace al fianco della nave, tuffandosi e riemergendo ripetutamente dall'acqua grigiastra. Louis vide alcuni membri dell'equipaggio indicarlo eccitati, e si chiese se ci fosse una storia dietro di esso. Ricordava distintamente di aver trovato qualcosa riguardo gli elefanti bianchi nelle Indie Orientali nei suoi libri. Ma animali acquatici? La sua mente aveva un vuoto.

Fortunatamente, Payne accorse in suo aiuto. "Un vecchio racconto narra di una focena nera - il Re – che conduce un intero branco, e se la catturate, renderà un vostro desiderio realtà. Ma solo uno," disse Payne serio, formando il numero con un dito per accentuare il concetto. "E solo in cambio della sua libertà."

"Come... come può essere catturato?" chiese Louis, perplesso. "Non gli verrebbe fatto del male, giusto?"

Il quartiermastro occhieggiò il principe con gli occhi spalancati.

"Non esaudirebbe il desiderio in quel caso, non è vero?"

Louis fu sorpreso di notare che aveva ancora la capacità di imbarazzarsi dopo tutto quello che aveva passato - dalla sua degradazione alla sua ignoranza dolorosamente evidente riguardo tutto ciò che riguardasse la vita marina. E nonostante Payne fosse un uomo rigido che scherzava raramente, sotto sotto era un insegnante buono e paziente che Louis avrebbe potuto far sciogliere facilmente con il passare del tempo. Dopo poco, i due si staccarono dal parapetto ed il pirata si diresse verso l'altra estremità del ponte, lasciando indietro Louis che si muoveva a fatica. Le sue gambe dolevano a causa del lavoro del giorno prima.

Distrattamente, notò Payne istruirlo sulle diverse parti del vascello -non che ci fosse molto da vedere sul ponte spoglio a parte una barca a remi, i tre alberi ed il timone, ma il pirata aveva  _sicuramente_  molto di cui parlare. Louis aveva un'ingente quantità di domande senza risposta che gli nuotavano per la testa.

"Posso farvi una domanda?" chiese improvvisamente Louis dopo una prolissa introduzione alle basi delle vele - la sua mente fluttuava tra nomi come  _controranda_  e  _vela al terzo_  che avrebbero presto iniziato a confondersi tra loro. Si erano fermati nel bel mezzo del cassero, e Payne aveva smesso di indicare il sartiame tra i tre alberi. Il parapetto, con le sue assi di legno dalla forma intricata, li circondava; e più avanti, il timone sembrava così imponente che Louis pensò che le sue braccia tese non avrebbero potuto tenerlo interamente. I pomelli alle estremità erano spessi come i suoi polsi, e per un attimo, si chiese se il legno sarebbe stato caldo o freddo sotto le sue mani.

Payne si irrigidì.  _Pensa che sto per chiedergli di Zayn_ , ponderò Louis. "Fate pure," disse comunque il quartiermastro.

"Io-io volevo solo chiedere," iniziò il principe, fermandosi, non sicuro di poter oltrepassare quel limite. "Volevo chiedervi quale sia la vostra opinione riguardo il nostro Capitano."

Payne emise una risatina sincera. Gli occhi marroni brillarono felici quando disse, "Vi lamentereste di me con lui se esponessi la mia onesta opinione?".

"Non mi tentate. La mia autodisciplina non è  _così_  buona."

"Sono certo non lo sia. Sul serio, però, mi è permesso di dire tutto ciò che voglio su di lui," sembrò incupirsi, "Tutto quello che so è che è un giovane ragazzo ferito. Credo che sia stato cresciuto da qualche irrilevante lord di campagna - Cheshire, probabilmente, a giudicare dall'accento che aveva la prima volta che l'ho incontrato. È stato lui a reclutarmi. "

Louis, che era impaziente di scoprire di più, si costrinse a mantenere un'espressione disinvolta. "Penso che apprezzerei la vostra storia, se foste disposto a condividerla."

Payne si ridestò a quello. "Beh," iniziò, "Sono cresciuto a Wolverhampton, ho imparato tutto ciò che so sulla vela dai libri, ma ero troppo giovane per unirmi alla Marina e mi mancava l'esperienza pratica. Poi, ho incontrato il nostro Capitano a Southampton, dove stava reclutando membri per la sua ciurma e, ad essere onesti, ero leggermente intimidito da lui."

Esalò l'ultima frase in tono cospiratorio, gli occhi tondi lo scrutarono significativamente sotto le spesse sopracciglia. Louis si morse il labbro, si era aspettato più informazioni. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare, però, data la personalità dell'uomo, che non avrebbe spiattellato tutto alla prima occasione.

"Perché?" lo esortò.

"Era un anno più giovane di me, ma covava una tale ira, una sorta di collera repressa verso qualcuno o qualcosa di cui non ero a conoscenza, almeno non fino a molte lune più tardi. Ammetto che a un certo punto ho iniziato ad avere davvero paura per quel povero bastardo. La vendetta del Capitano sarebbe stata terrificante da ricevere. Poi, divenne famoso: divenne  _Crimsonblade_ , una lama cremisi, un soprannome che riuscì solo a spronare il Capitano a volere di più."

Louis gli rivolse uno sguardo cauto. L'intensa luce del giorno contribuì a schiarire la pelle di Payne, trasformando il colore dei suoi occhi da uno scuro e pastoso marrone ad un dorato più tenue e meno superficiale. Aveva una voglia sulla gola, ed anche con i capelli resi ribelli dal vento, sembrava il tipo uomo che avrebbe chiesto il consenso dei genitori prima di chiedere la mano di una ragazza.  _Crimsonblade_ , d'altra parte, sembrava una persona capace di compromettere la virtù di chiunque, ridendo nel farlo e passando senza troppe cerimonie alla sua prossima vittima.

"Non penso di piacergli," confessò Louis.

"Tommo-" esalò Payne, ma poi ci ripensò. "Non penso che gli vadano molto a genio i nobili in generale. Non avete niente da temere se tenete le distanze," Payne esitò, ma poi sembrò non dare importanza a qualsiasi cosa avesse pensato, "Qualunque cosa voi facciate, promettetemi una cosa."

Louis era perplesso. "Cosa?"

"Non fatelo arrabbiare. Mai."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Maledetti giorni della settimana in italiano che non terminano tutti con la stessa lettera e mi complicano la vita.
> 
> Ehilà! Ecco il secondo capitolo! Ora, tralasciando la mia continua lotta contro termini nautici impossibili e la lunghezza inaccettabile dei capitoli, quanto è carino Louis che si rende conto di essere gay e quanto è bono Harry Capitano pirata (anche se effettivamente non è mai stato specificato che fosse lui, MA)? Adoro. Non vedo l'ora di continuare a tradurla per darvi modo di scoprire come si evolverà! E, magari, potreste lasciare un piccolissimo commento così che io sappia che ci siete e che la storia vi sta piacendo? Ve ne sarei grata eheh.


	3. Steal Or Conquer

 

La prima cosa che Louis fece, una volta entrato nella mensa affollata, fu volgere automaticamente lo sguardo alla ricerca del suo Capitano. La seconda, fu prendersi a calci mentalmente per aver pensato alla prima. In quegli ultimi giorni aveva sviluppato una preoccupante ossessione nei confronti del pirata.

La sala in cui aveva appena messo piede aveva acquistato un'aria familiare nel corso di quella settimana. Era di gran lunga il locale più ampio a bordo, tralasciando il ponte principale ed il ponte di batteria, sul quale lo spazio era però ridotto dall'ingombrante presenza dei cannoni allineati al muro. Nel bel mezzo della mensa, era posto un tavolo di legno abbastanza grande da ospitare almeno venti persone, la ciurma, tuttavia, amava dimostrare il contrario. In quel momento c'erano quindici uomini seduti attorno ad esso con tanto di ciotole vuote, boccali e briciole di pane sparpagliate sulla superficie. A giudicare dal baccano, i calici erano stati riempiti più di una volta.

"Potreste passarmi del pane, Niall?" chiese ad uno dei suoi due amici all'interno della ciurma.

Il biondo, intento a sorseggiare l'ennesima birra, afferrò in modo stranamente ben coordinato un pagnotta e la lanciò al principe che sedeva all'estremità opposta del tavolo. Fortunatamente il coltello con cui era stata acciuffata non venne lanciato assieme ad essa, ma si limitò a scivolare sul tavolo.

Gli uomini, quel sabato mattina, si erano ubriacati mettendo a dura prova la loro soglia di sopportazione all'alcol. Al palazzo, Louis aveva visto persone ebbre, ma quello andava di gran lunga oltre ogni sua esperienza. La ciurma cantava, danzava –si dimenava, più che altro- lanciando in giro bottiglie di rum vuote ed  _indumenti_. Louis continuava a sobbalzare ogni volta che un marinaio occupato ad intonare canzoni riguardanti  _sciocchi uomini di terra_  gli passava accanto.

Qualcuno inciampò mentre Louis era intento a tagliarsi una seconda porzione di pane. Il principe alzò cautamente lo sguardo oltre la lama del coltello ed occhieggiò Payne e Zayn prendere posto l'uno accanto all'altro proprio di fronte a lui. Il Quartiermastro portò poi un braccio ad avvolgere le spalle spigolose di Zayn e gli  _baciò una guancia_.

Louis percepì i propri muscoli tendersi in sorpresa, preso alla sprovvista; il coltello andò quasi a mozzargli un pollice. Gettò uno sguardo al biondo che, seduto accanto a loro, li ignorava bellamente; Louis non seppe stabilire se fosse per un'effettiva mancanza di interesse in qualcosa di apparentemente comune, o perché fosse all'oscuro di ciò che era appena accaduto, tuttavia la sua postura si rilassò impercettibilmente a quello.

Non poté evitare di pensare al fatto che, sulla terra ferma, l'epiteto per un omosessuale fosse  _molly_ , un uomo effeminato, che anche un cieco avrebbe saputo riconoscere; e nessuno di quegli uomini corrispondeva a quella descrizione –quella completa di cipria e fard sulle guance.

La società non aveva fatto altro che renderlo un motivo di vergogna –i puritani arrivavano a considerarlo persino un peccato tale da meritare la morte.

"Io- voi," balbettò, "Non pensavo steste insieme," puntò un dito, accusativo e piuttosto tremante, contro il Quartiermastro "Pensavo che tu provassi soltanto ammirazione nei suoi confronti."

"Nah," disse Payne indicando fieramente la fascetta dorata avvolta al suo anulare sinistro, gli occhi lucenti. "Siamo ufficialmente una coppia-"

"- secondo il codice, quelle sono le uniche regole che importano." concluse Zayn sulla difensiva. Louis studiò il suo profilo, le ciglia folte che proiettavano ombre sugli zigomi nella luce soffusa della mensa. Le maniche della sua camicia erano tagliate, gli orli sfilacciati, chiaramente opera di una mano inesperta, ma ciò contribuiva ad accrescere l'aria da pirata. Invidiò il colore scuro della sua pelle, che lo rendeva immune alle scottature.

Forse la vita di mare aveva reso la loro sessualità in qualcosa di circostanziale, rifletté. I corsari, dopotutto, erano soliti spendere mesi interi in mare all'interno di una ciurma composta esclusivamente da elementi maschili, isolati dal resto del mondo -specialmente dalle donne- ed era plausibile che si rivolgessero gli uni agli altri semplicemente per appagare bisogni carnali. Navigare i sette mari sembrava aver eliminato qualsiasi scrupolo riguardo l'intimità. La mancanza di vestiti pareva essere l'ultimo dei loro problemi.

"Sì," l'attenzione di Niall era rivolta al suo boccale nuovamente vuoto, tracciando il fondo con un dito come a voler raccogliere gli ultimi rimasugli di schiuma. "La ciurma può essere considerata il mio fantastico gruppo di amici interamente etero, con il quale non ho mai avuto qualsiasi tipo di relazione carnale, nonostante l'apparenza suggerisca il contrario." disse, eliminando con successo la tensione accumulata dal principe, che sorrise ampiamente.

Vedere due uomini essere così a proprio agio l'uno con l'altro da dimostrarsi affetto in pubblico fu quasi rivelatore, per lui, e quella realizzazione non poté che spaventarlo.

Rammentò quella volta in cui, un suo lontano cugino di nome Earl George Carr, chiese a suo padre di nominare cavaliere il suo amato, un certo William Jones, ricco nobiluomo. L'incidente aveva scalfito la reputazione della famiglia reale per quasi un decennio, prima che il pubblico non spostasse la propria attenzione sull'ultima conquista del Principe Henri -se c'era qualcosa che amavano più che giudicare i propri regnanti, era spettegolare di regnanti stranieri fingendo che la famiglia Reale inglese fosse immune dalle disgrazie patite da questi ultimi. A volte Louis sentiva ancora sussurri a palazzo su come Carr avesse medicato la gamba rotta di Jones per poi offrirgli di passare l'estate nella sua tenuta sotto le più furtive circostanze.

"Quindi siete- sposati?" l'ultima parola non fu altro che una semplice esclamazione.

"Non si tratta di matrimonio, ma di  _Matelotage_ ," lo corresse Payne, come se la parola utilizzata dal principe lo avesse in qualche modo insultato. "L'unione è celebrata esclusivamente sotto la bandiera pirata."

La pelle di Louis formicolò mentre sedeva lì immobile, le palpebre a sfarfallare, annegando nella sua stessa crisi di identità. "Ma... alcuni di voi hanno fatto parte della Marina! Come potete essere così diversi? Come possono due uomini-" si bloccò. I suoi compagni di pasto gli rivolsero occhiate acute, valutando le sue mosse.

Zayn attirò Payne più vicino, in un gesto quasi protettivo, e disse, "Poiché coloro che dettano leggi e chi è tenuto a rispettarle sono sulla stessa barca -letteralmente. Noi siamo uomini liberi. L'innaturale ha smesso di esserci estraneo molto tempo fa."

"E- come funziona?" Louis non riuscì a impedire alle sue labbra traditrici di formulare la domanda. Sospettava che gli uomini lo avrebbero odiato per la raffica di domande dovute alla sua curiosità. Nonostante in quelle circostanze la sua voce avesse perso il suo solito tono formale lasciando spazio a puro e semplice interesse. "Questo  _mate_ -coso?"

Sorprendentemente, fu Niall a rispondere, "Non è molto diverso dal matrimonio. Si ci scambia fedi dorate, si ci impegna in un unione eterna, si condivide tutto -bottini, spazi vitali, proprietà e" sorrise furbo, "donne. In più, alla morte di uno dei due l'altro eredita tutto, ma ci piace considerarci imbattibili. Morire suona un po' deprimente, non trovi?"

Ci fu uno sgradevole scroscio di risate. In piedi tra alcuni membri dell'equipaggio c'era Grimmy, i cui occhi brillavano sinistri. Louis provò a non lasciare che le risate lo colpissero, ma non potè evitare che gli ricordassero di essere la nuova aggiunta. Il punto debole in un gruppo coeso. Nelle occhiate del nostromo persisteva un pizzico di odio, ma era divertito abbastanza da riuscire a sedere di fronte a Louis senza lanciargli coltelli mentalmente. "Oh, Nialler, Nialler, Nialler," disse, "Sei sempre con la testa tra le nuvole."

"Sai," iniziò Zayn, "Sono abbastanza sicuro che l'ultima volta che siamo stati a terra tu abbia vinto una mappa del tesoro a carte; poi però, quando il Capitano te l'ha sfilata tra le braccia puntualizzando l'inesistenza di un'isola tra Guadalupe ed Antigua, e dicendoti che anche un bambino avrebbe saputo comporre una mappa intitolandola 'ISLA DE MUEᴚTA', abbiamo tutti avuto modo di farci grasse risate."

Louis quasi inalò le ultime briciole, portandolo a tossire ed a battersi un pugno sul petto. Attraverso gli occhi inumiditi, assistesse alla trasformazione del ghigno di Grimmy, ora amareggiato. "Lo trovi divertente, non è vero? Non è colpa mia se lo spelling è così dannatamente complicato. Se solo qualcuno si prendesse la briga di scrivere un libro elencando tutte le parole esistenti in esso."

Payne aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cosa? Un libro? Privo di trama e con migliaia di nomi e termini elencati? Non funzionerebbe mai. Come lo chiameresti, poi?  _Parolario_?" rise quasi con disapprovazione alla sua stessa battuta.

Tra il tintinnio dei boccali ed alle risate fragorose, fu possibile udire il ritmico suono di stivali a contatto con il fasciame avvicinarsi. Qualcuno aveva appena messo piede nella mensa, portando diversi membri della ciurma a tacere all'istante. Era come guardare una nuvola oscurare il sereno.

"Il fiocco interno è consumato e c'è uno squarcio nel bel mezzo della vela di gabbia volante," esalò la voce dell'uomo alla destra di Louis, fuori dal suo campo visivo. Una voce lenta ed arrogante che gli fu subito familiare. "Al lavoro! O moriremo in mare."

Crimsonblade.

Louis si voltò cauto e scorse un cipiglio sul suo volto nell'osservare la sua intera ciurma completamente ubriaca. Alcuni uomini lo oltrepassarono barcollando diretti alla scala. Payne lasciò la stanza a sua volta, percorrendo il corridoio fischiettante.

Louis li guardò preoccupato e divertito allo stesso tempo. "Non sono un po' troppo ubriachi?" sussurrò a Niall sporgendosi oltre il tavolo.

"Se fosse così, allora i pirati si sarebbero estinti da tempo," rispose Ed, il rosso, che era stato in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo ma che si era avvicinato al principe non appena la maggior parte della seduta era stata liberata.

Gli occhi di Louis rimasero su Crimsonblade, che osservò il suo equipaggio con divertita rassegnazione per poi voltargli le spalle. "Forse dovrebbe utilizzare quel tono arrabbiato solo tre volte al giorno invece delle sue solite dodici. La gente potrebbe iniziare a pensare che ci odi per davvero."

Il capitano possedeva un udito sublime -o un sesto senso. "Ma io vi odio."

Louis non poteva vedere il suo volto, ma il suo tono era scherzoso. Insolito, pensò. Solo pochi giorni prima aveva sbraitato, in presenza di Louis, su nobili arroganti e privilegiati per poi parlargli della povertà in modo così accorato e passionale. Ed in quel momento punzecchiava la sua ciurma come se a legarli ci fosse un rapporto di amicizia, e non soltanto bottini e denaro.

Mentre Louis era intento ad inquadrare il suo strano carattere, il capitano si voltò verso il tavolo con una ciotola tra le mani, sorridendo.

Il principe, ammirando assente la sua bocca -il prominente arco di Cupido ed il sorprendente colore rosato- notò che il suo sorriso fosse molto freddo, nonostante le fossette e gli zigomi naturalmente sollevati gli suggerivano una possibile personalità più cordiale.

Crimsonblade affondò il cucchiaio nella zuppa e fece una smorfia non appena il liquido raggiunse le sue labbra schiuse. "Maledizione. La zuppa è di nuovo fredda."

Niall gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse più simile ad una boccaccia al di sopra del suo boccale nuovamente pieno fino all'orlo. "Scusate," disse, "Abbiamo finito la legna da ardere."

"Ce ne procureremo di nuova non appena raggiungeremo la  _Victoire_ ," biascicò Ed. Louis iniziava a dubitare che le foglie verdi fossero menta, come aveva precedentemente affermato.

All'unisono, gli uomini nella stanza emisero un forte "Aye!" portandosi le bevande alle labbra.

  
✵  
 

Le nuvole transitavano calme, vagamente simili ad un enorme velo grigio, oltre le teste dei due pirati seduti in modo precario sul bordo dell'albero di bompresso. L'autunno non era ancora arrivato, ma il suo inizio era solo ad una manciata di giorni di distanza. Una pioggia gelida li aveva accolti sulle coste dell'Irlanda del Sud.

"Mmmh," l'espressione sul volto di Niall nell'inalare l'aria denotava pura beatitudine, gli occhi a danzare dietro le palpebre chiuse. Le radici dei suoi capelli erano più scure delle punte sporche ma biondissime, schiarite a contatto con il sole. "Odore di prati bagnati e cacca di mucca. Bentornato a casa, Niall, bentornato a casa," sospirò il biondo, scrutando la battigia, a malapena visibile, del suo paese natale. "Mangerei volentieri le patate arrostite cucinate da mia mamma, in questo momento."

Louis si voltò verso di lui curioso, "È viva?"

"Molto viva," rise Niall come suo solito. "Le sta bene tutto ciò che faccio... a patto che io non dimentichi di portarle gioielli a volontà ogni volta che torno a Mullingar."

"E che mi dici degli altri? I loro genitori sono vivi?"

La sua risposta fu piuttosto criptica per una persona il cui tono di voce nascondeva sempre del divertimento. "A volte è meglio non scoprire le proprie carte."

E forse Louis capiva. Dopotutto, aveva presenziato ad innumerevoli incontri organizzati da suo padre dove Lord ed altri rispettabili proprietari terrieri, seduti ad un tavolo, si rivolgevano al Re a turno in cerca di una soluzione alle loro questioni, importanti o insignificanti che fossero. E ricordava che, più di una volta, un rappresentante della Guiana inglese aveva solcato i mari per poter riferire al re le situazioni riguardanti quel posto ed il altre colonie dell'Impero. C'era la possibilità che l'intera famiglia reale sarebbe stata in pericolo di rivolta se fosse stata rilevata una connessione con i bucanieri.

E Louis? Aveva stretto almeno tre amicizie, per la prima volta in vita sua senza alcuno scopo politico alla base, ed aveva scoperto con stupore che loro lo apprezzassero semplicemente per la sua personalità, e non a causa di ciò che rappresentava –non che loro ne fossero a conoscenza, almeno non dell'intera faccenda. Quel pensiero fu in grado di agitarlo.

L'acqua che li circondava era grigia quanto il cielo mentre tentavano di localizzare la  _Victoire_ , una grossa nave mercantile. Per essere una costruzione così imponente, la nave fu difficile da scorgere. Ad un tratto, delle vele sembrarono spuntare dall'acqua, in un punto dove solo pochi attimi prima Louis poté giurare di non aver visto niente.

Tuttavia, potrebbe essere stato leggermente distratto dall'alternare occhiate all'orizzonte con sguardi rivolti al ponte di prua, dove Crimsonblade era di guardia.

In quel periodo la moda vantava abbigliamenti ricchi di seta, broccati, pizzo e ricami comuni sia per gli uomini che per le donne –a patto che potessero permetterseli. Il capitano di una nave –che fosse una nave pirata, da guerra o mercantile- poteva indossare qualsiasi cosa prediligesse. E sfortunatamente, un cappotto e la sua grandezza erano l'unico modo per determinare chi fosse al comando.

Una realtà che il Capitano aveva trasformato in una forma d'arte.

L'uomo indossava un fine cappotto di lino scuro che arrivava quasi a sfiorargli i polpacci, le pieghe all'altezza della schiena ad accarezzargli sinuosamente la vita; al di sotto vi erano i calzoni, infilati negli stivali marroni al ginocchio, ed un appariscente cappello a tesa larga con la dovuta piuma incastratavi. E nonostante in quel momento il suo aspetto lasciasse trasparire l'immagine di un nobiluomo spocchioso, il principe riuscì a scorgere la vera essenza del pirata, un viaggiatore capace di vivere con solo una sacca di vestiti in spalla –vestiti indossati da Dio, avvolti perfettamente alle spalle ampie. Il Capitano era intento a scrutare l'orizzonte con un telescopio, le ciocche ricce a ricadergli sul collo.

Dopo poco, si inumidì le labbra e si aprì in un ampio sorriso. Louis osservò la profonda fossetta che apparse sulla guancia destra, l'unica che riusciva a vedere dalla sua visuale. "Ah, eccola!"

Il principe fissava Crimsonblade stupefatto. Il sorriso del capitano era grande; il principe in precedenza lo aveva visto amareggiato o arrabbiato, e non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter assistere alla sua palese eccitazione –paragonabile a quella di un bambino alla vista del suo primo giocattolo.

"Preparatevi ad assaltare una nave," il suo grido fu immediatamente inghiottito dalle assordanti esclamazioni di giubilo da parte della ciurma. Alcuni uomini si erano arrampicati al sartiame per osservare la loro futura fonte di ricchezze dall'alto. Da quel momento l'intero equipaggio si trasformò in una macchina perfettamente funzionante e ben coordinata disposta lungo tutto il ponte, intenta a trasportare rotoli di corda alla cui estremità era posizionato un bastone di metallo.

"Raggiungeremo presto una secca, Capitano. Dovremmo calare il piombo* per controllare se è profondo abbastanza da piantare l'ancora?" Louis udì un uomo chiedere.

"Si. Assicurate i cannoni. Zayn prenderà il comando del timone," rispose il Capitano.

L'uomo con la corda tra le mani si arrampicò sull'albero accanto al quale Louis era ancora seduto e gettò un estremità in acqua prima di risollevarla a fatica. "Nove braccia!", "Gettate l'ancora!" le grida dei pirati riempirono nuovamente il ponte. Il principe osservò Zayn percorrere con entusiasmo le scale che portavano al cassero, mandando via il timoniere. Payne apparse accanto a Louis un attimo dopo e si tenne stretto al parapetto.

"Tieniti forte, Tommo," lo avvertì, sul volto un'espressione contenta, "Colpiremo il carico a tribordo."

Il castano sgranò gli occhi, "Colpiremo cos-"

Non fece in tempo a terminare la domanda. La nave virò rapidamente verso destra e la balaustra lo colpì dritto sul diaframma, sottraendogli il respiro e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Lo scafo della nave cigolò, il legno protestò sotto la pressione mirata alle tavole quando l'ancora fu bruscamente gettata in mare per permettere l'improvvisa virata.

Quella era l'angolazione di tiro perfetta, esattamente in direzione della nave che avevano puntato. L'agitazione che gli scorreva nelle vene al pensiero di una possibile battaglia, si affievolì notevolmente a causa del colpo capace di stordirlo. Fu riportato nel mondo dei vivi da Payne –lui era Louis Tomlinson, dopotutto, erede al trono d'Inghilterra, non un pirata abituato all'azione.

Prese immediatamente un grosso, tremante respiro. "Ugh,"

Il Quartiermastro, accompagnato dalla risata fastidiosamente divertita di Niall, gli sorrise, "Quello era tribordo,"

"Silenzio, Payne," il principe si massaggiò lo stomaco e volse uno sguardo attento alla  _Victoire_.

Il loro vascello privo di bandiera aveva, infatti, appena affiancato una nave il cui scafo era dipinto per metà di rosso e per l'altra metà di nero, con quaranta imponenti cannoni capaci di intimidire la più potente delle flotte –compreso Louis, che era stato addestrato ad affrontare chiunque a duello. Tuttavia, in quel momento, con la possibilità di mettere in pratica tutto ciò che aveva imparato a prostrarglisi dinanzi, si sentì incapace di compiere qualsiasi mossa. Su uno degli alberi della nave era posizionata un'ampia bandiera bianca, ornata con un motivo rosso e blu; la bandiera dei Borboni.

_La bandiera di Re Henri._

"Francesi," Crimsonblade puntualizzò con un sorriso sghembo, "Hanno sempre le botti di vino migliori pronte per essere scambiate. È un peccato che saremo noi a berlo tutto. Non dimentichiamoci le donne, poi; ahimè, le nobildonne francesi sono  _così_ terribilmente pudiche."

Gli uomini fischiarono. Louis sbuffò disgustato; ciò non passò inosservato al capitano, che gli rivolse uno sguardo difficile da decifrare. "Siete convinto che io tratti le donne come oggetti, non è vero? Avete una bella brunetta ad aspettarvi a casa?"

"Non più," Louis disse attraverso la mascella serrata. Ignorò gli sguardi curiosi che la loro disputa aveva attirato, ma non poté evitare di chiedersi se il capitano vi fosse solitamente coinvolto. "Se ci sarà qualcuno, in futuro, a scaldarmi il letto, quello sarà un uomo."

Per una volta, a Louis fu concesso di avere l'ultima parola. Non capiva cosa lo avesse spinto a dire una cosa del genere, considerando che non era per niente certo delle proprie preferenze sessuali al momento –ma il solo notare lo sguardo preso alla sprovvista del capitano lo soddisfò.

E quando più tardi si ritrovò ad osservare nuovamente Crimsonblade, trovò il Capitano già intento a squadrarlo con distinto interesse.

  
✵  
 

Aspettarono. Quella non era una posizione in cui Louis era solito trovarsi, e non gli piaceva per niente. L'altra nave sembrava star rallentando, e loro stavano navigando indisturbati in modo da non allertarli. Louis aveva preso posto in cima ad un barile, stava fremendo nella speranza di rilasciare un po' della tensione nervosa che gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Payne, seduto a terra accanto a lui, canticchiava.

"Si stanno insospettendo," il Quartiermastro disse a nessuno in particolare, "Dobbiamo lasciare che si avvicinino ancora un po'."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che ci raggiungano?" domandò Louis, combattuto tra il volere che accadesse qualcosa e la paura delle conseguenze.

"Se continuano a questa velocità attorno alle quattro ore."

Louis grugnì. Il vascello sembrava muoversi ancora più lentamente ora che era intento a fissarlo. Quattro ore. Duecentoquaranta minuti. Quattordicimilaquattrocento secondi. La nave si rifiutava di apparire più grande all'orizzonte. Era di sicuro più ampia della loro, essendo una nave mercantile doveva poter trasportare più merce possibile.

Inconsciamente, Louis aveva iniziato a far oscillare le gambe avanti e indietro, provocando un incessante  _thud, thud, thud-thud_  che riecheggiava sull'intero ponte. Gradualmente, sempre più uomini si voltarono nella sua direzione per rivolgergli sguardi annoiati. Una mano si posò sul suo ginocchio, forzandolo a bloccare i movimenti delle gambe.

La sorpresa del gesto lo portò a sobbalzare, ma ciò che più lo sconvolse fu il proprietario di quella mano; quando alzò lo sguardo, infatti, i suoi occhi si posarono sul Capitano, che lo guardò a sua volta scuotendo la testa in rimprovero.

Non era la persona più bella che avesse mai visto, ma era il primo che si permetteva di guardare in quel modo: le guance arrossate ed il petto stretto in una morsa –nonostante non fosse solo il suo petto ad essere  _stretto_. Il principe desiderava toccarlo, voleva constatare che fosse solido come sembrava, voleva percepire la consistenza della mano dell'uomo a contatto con la propria. Distolse lo sguardo dal suo, in quel l'ultima settimana l'aveva fatto spesso.

 _Per favore, fermati_ , lo pregò nella sua mente. La mano fu ritirata.

Dietro di lui, dalla parte opposta del barile rispetto a Liam, Niall si massaggiava lo stomaco, borbottando su quanti barili di birra, rum e vino avrebbe tenuto per se, "...un litro di liquore per ognuno al giorno... più la birra... e poi il vino..."

Louis nascose un sorriso dietro il dorso della mano. La regola di base in mare sembrava essere che se –e quando- la ciurma avesse esaurito le scorte di alcol, qualcuno avrebbe semplicemente dovuto assaltare una nave e prendere il necessario. La sete era evidente sui volti dell'equipaggio, la fame di ricchezza, il richiamo dell'adrenalina che l'assalto avrebbe indotto, e forse anche la consapevolezza di fare qualcosa di illegale, aumentava i loro livelli di eccitazione; gli uomini erano impazienti di percepire l'emozionante libertà di infrangere la legge.

Quella era una sensazione che anche Louis voleva provare.

Le previsioni di Liam si rivelarono leggermente imprecise; le ore impiegate dal vascello, infatti, furono cinque. Il sole aveva raggiunto il livello dell'acqua, e le vele bianche ed immacolate della nave francese riflettevano i raggi di luce serale quasi accecandoli. Il principe scorse dozzine di uomini intenti a sbracciarsi in segno di saluto, a bordo. Notò, poi, un uomo con un cappotto particolarmente dettagliato.

L'uomo gridò qualcosa nella loro direzione, e Crimsonblade sembrò gridare qualcosa di rimando, ma Louis non riuscì a captare le esatte parole, concentrato com'era ad ascoltare l'impeccabile inglese di Sua Maestà appena pronunciato dal pirata.

"Sta chiedendo aiuto nel localizzare la nostra posizione in mare," chiarì Payne, chinandosi verso il castano intento a tamburellare con le dita contro il legno del barile, annoiato. "Funziona meglio se l'accento del Capitano lascia intendere uno status elevato. Un capitano pirata con un accento del popolo non potrebbe mai essere scambiato per un nobiluomo. Inoltre, questa nave è nuova, e le nostre vele non sono malconce, quindi siamo stati fortunati diverse volte."

Louis arcuò un sopracciglio. Allora era questo il segreto dietro la  _Queen Anne's Revenge_  ed il suo famigerato Capitano? Utilizzare uno stratagemma per avvicinarsi a navi mercantili piene di tesori e merce che li aspettavano ignare a braccia aperte?

"E se non funzionasse?"

Payne scrollò le spalle. "Potrebbero ignorarci e continuare per la loro strada, alterando o cambiando completamente la propria rotta per riuscire a fuggire, facendoci perdere il vantaggio che abbiamo su di loro. L'altro capitano potrebbe anche resistere e combattere, ma potrebbe allo stesso modo limitarsi ad abbandonare la nave."

"Fatti suoi, amico," disse Louis con enfasi.

Aveva iniziato a piovigginare. E proprio mentre il principe era intento ad asciugarsi alcune gocce di pioggia intrappolate sul suo sopracciglio, udì un suono –un suono familiare- di metallo contro metallo.

Louis voltò il capo d'istinto, nonostante sapesse già cosa aspettarsi. Crimsonblade aveva estratto la sua spada. La lama scintillante rifletteva la luce, non era ancora sporca di sangue, come suggeriva crudelmente il nome del Capitano. Erano fermi accanto alla nave francese che ora li fronteggiava a pochi metri di distanza; sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo, dove il sartiame delle due navi sembrava diventare uno, Louis poté scorgere due cherubini in tela blu posti ad entrambi i lati di una corona nel bel mezzo della bandiera nemica.

"Fuoco!"

 _Boom_. Il principe sobbalzò al rumore ed al successivo schianto, quando una palla di cannone colpì l'albero prodiero dell'altra nave buttandolo giù. Il ricordo della notte in cui aveva rischiato di morire in mare si fece spazio nella sua mente. Aveva visto cadaveri, sangue, udito le grida soffocate di uomini inglesi assassinati –del suo popolo. La sua gente che non era stato in grado di proteggere. Sbatté le palpebre per allontanare il ricordo.

Gli uomini sul ponte principale della nave mercantile si erano dispersi, ormai consapevoli di essere caduti in una trappola. Era troppo tardi; pesanti corde tenevano ormai le navi legate tra loro come lacci di un corsetto. Quando i casseri delle due navi cozzarono, l'arrembaggio poté iniziare. Payne si mise in posizione, pronto a guidare l'attacco. Le armi furono raccolte in un mucchio scomposto sul ponte, tutti i membri della ciurma ne scelsero una, tenendole in equilibrio tra le mani prima di riversarsi sui lati. Alcuni strisciarono sull'altra nave usufruendo delle corde, altri saltarono, gettandosi sull'orda di francesi in arrivo.

Louis, quindi, prese un pugnale e saltò.

La prima cosa che notò, una volta messo piede sulla nave francese, fu che fosse meno elegante della loro. Il castello di prua era più alto, di conseguenza poco equilibrato rispetto al resto del ponte e pieno di strutture inutili, bloccando così un possibile utilizzo migliore dello spazio a disposizione per la conservazione degli armamenti. I membri della ciurma già a bordo della  _Victoire_  avevano iniziato a disarmare gli uomini che si erano rifiutati di arrendersi, e preso il controllo di quelli che, percorrendo la scala da sottocoperta, fecero roteare le spade e le pistole, congelandosi poi alla vista della loro inferiorità sia fisica che numerica.

I pirati procedettero fino a raggiungere il capitano dal volto rubicondo, che aveva cercato rifugio nella propria cabina, tenendolo fermo con una lama puntata al collo. Quando cercò di lamentarsi del tesoro eccezionalmente prezioso portatogli via da sotto il naso, la lama scavò più a fondo nella sua pelle; ogni volta che emetteva un rumore o agitava le mani, una goccia di sangue si faceva strada lungo il suo collo spesso.

Gli uomini disarmati furono costretti ad allinearsi su un fianco della nave, osservando i pirati perquisire i loro averi. Alcuni furono costretti a inginocchiarsi, altri guardavano il proprio capitano dimenarsi con malcelata soddisfazione.

Louis rimase semplicemente là dove era atterrato dall'altra parte del parapetto, la mano serrata attorno al manico della sua arma. Non molto utile nel combattimento; la sua lama era troppo corta, richiedeva una mano più esperta di quella che il principe possedeva. Eppure, la sua ciurma stava facendo un ottimo lavoro anche senza di lui.

Avanzando, intravide un ciuffo di capelli biondi e si diresse verso di lui facendosi spazio tra gli uomini. Quando lo raggiunse, accanto alla scala che conducevano al ponte di batteria, domandò, "Esiste uno schema preciso da seguire quando si cattura una nave?"

"Beh, l'unico schema che abbiamo intenzione di seguire consiste nel rubare e conquistare," disse Niall allegramente, aggirando un uomo intento a trasportare una manciata di bottiglie. "O disarmare prima l'equipaggio e chiedere il permesso al capitano di requisire la nave -non abbiamo ancora propriamente deciso."

"Non dovreste farlo sembrare più... acuto? Traducendolo in latino, ad esempio,  _divide et impera_." Louis, tuttavia, notando che il suggerimento non aveva ottenuto l'effetto sperato, chiarì, "Cesare? Giulio Cesare? Il governatore di Roma?"

"Non so Cesare, amico, ma il rum che c'è di sotto è eccellente." Niall puntò un dito oltre le scale, "tu vieni?"

"No, non tollero l'alcol."

"Oh, uomo di poca fede," esalò Niall prima di sparire nell'oscurità del ponte inferiore.

Sembrava che nessuno dei francesi fosse ancora armato, e Louis si permise di allentare la presa sul pugnale, rilassandosi, e dopo un momento decise di riporlo al sicuro sotto la cintura di corda. Il ponte si era rivelato quasi del tutto privo di cose da rubare, e al principe non andava di scendere sottocoperta, dove tra i montanti e le pareti chiunque avrebbe potuto giacere in agguato.

A pochi passi da lui, ai piedi delle scale che conducevano al cassero, diversi uomini erano intenti ad aprire la porta degli alloggi del capitano e, per curiosità, Louis li seguì.

Nell'oltrepassare la soglia notò che il locale era straordinariamente lussuoso, tendente quasi all'esagerazione, e che vi erano elementi che andavano ben oltre la semplice necessità. Volumi allineati alle pareti bianche con ornamenti dorati, tessuti di velluto erano avvolti attorno ad ogni oggetto possibile, dai cuscini delle sedie alle tende da letto, al lato opposto della stanza vi era un grande letto ed una scrivania ancora più lussuosa. Quando la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, la luce nella stanza si affievolì; e prima che Louis avesse la possibilità di addentrarsi ulteriormente nella stanza, gli uomini attaccarono lo scrittoio accanto al grande letto a baldacchino.

Bauli, monete, gioielli - tutto ciò che brillava - furono rapidamente presi. Tutti i tipi di casse furono rovesciati, il loro contenuto era sparpagliato sul pavimento rivestito di moquette. Ma gli unici oggetti che catturarono l'attenzione di Louis furono una spazzola, che affettò grato, e uno specchio, dato che era abituato a uno stile di vita vane. Riuscì ad udire i flebili urli della ciurma, Niall era il più rumoroso tra tutti, mentre il fragoroso rumore dei barili che venivano spinti attraverso il ponte cominciò a risuonare nell'aria. Dopodiché, si diresse verso gli scaffali, dove trovò una copia dell' _Heptameron_ , un'affascinante visione delle menti e delle passioni della nobiltà francese del XVI secolo. Il principe ricordava di averlo letto alle sue sorelle -sebbene fosse troppo impalpabile per bambini così piccoli; ma, purtroppo, i giovani non erano una priorità quando si stampavano libri.

Tenendo stretti i suoi primi oggetti rubati, comprese perché Payne, una volta, aveva affermato che al primo furto si ci sente come se non si abbia mai posseduto niente nella vita. La maggior parte della  _Queen Anne's Revenge_ era priva di decorazioni personali o di qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse ricordare alla ciurma delle loro case -quella nave, infatti,  _era_  la loro casa; lo spazio in cui passavano la maggior parte del tempo. Possedevano molto poco, ma quel poco apparteneva equamente a tutti.

Louis era sempre stato leggermente egoista nel profondo.

Tenne per sé la spazzola, lo specchio ed il libro. Stava giusto per iniziare a cercare qualcosa da indossare, quando lui e gli altri due uomini vennero distratti dal trambusto proveniente dal ponte, che li portò a precipitarsi fuori dalla porta.

Il principe era piuttosto scettico sul fatto di unirsi a loro, ma, ancora una volta, la voglia di sapere bruciava troppo intensamente nel retro sua mente per essere ignorata.

La prima cosa che vide sul ponte inzuppato di pioggia fu Crimsonblade che osservava entrambe le ciurme. Il capitano della  _Victoire_  era stato trascinato al centro perché tutti potessero assistere. Era uno spettacolo da vedere: la figura asciutta e slanciata del suo Capitano camminava attorno all'altro Capitano panciuto. Era come osservare un povero e un nobile i cui i vestiti erano stati scambiati, lasciando il nobile nei panni del servo.

Louis comprese che il suo Capitano si stesse rivolgendo all'equipaggio francese soltanto quando aprì bocca. "Il vostro capitano è giusto?" Chiese, la voce trasportata fino agli uomini in piedi alle sue spalle.

In un primo momento, sembrava che nessuno avesse intenzione di parlare, ma poi qualcuno disse, "Nah," e fu presto imitato dagli altri. Payne e Zayn emersero poi dal gruppo di uomini, tenendo entrambi bloccato un ufficiale dall'aspetto riluttante tra le braccia. Spinsero gli uomini che fecero qualche passo in avanti, troppo agitati per fare qualcosa di diverso da quello che gli era stato ordinato, fino a raggiungere il capitano nel mezzo del ponte.

"Lui potrebbe essere un Capitano migliore?" Crimsonblade suggerì indicando il più giovane degli ufficiali. I suoi occhi ispezionarono gli uomini in riga lungo il parapetto. "Cosa ne dite?"

"Aye!" gridarono all'unisono, convinti.

"Il tuo equipaggio ha parlato," disse il riccio all'ora ex capitano e, con un rapido colpo di spada, gli strappò via la lunga parrucca grigia dalla testa. Fluttuò nel vento e scomparve oltre il parapetto. L'uomo, stringendosi il capo rado in imbarazzo, lanciò un'occhiata a Crimsonblade. "Bene, bene. Dovresti essermi grato per aver risparmiato la tua miserabile vita. Un capitano che non merita una testimonianza positiva da parte del suo equipaggio, non è affatto un capitano."

Il capitano della  _Victoire_  urlò qualcosa in modo agitato, attirando l'attenzione di Crimsonblade su di lui. Qualcosa si mosse nell'ombra accanto a Louis, la sagoma -una sagoma  _umana_ \- uscì dall'oscurità creata dalle scale. Nessun altro l'aveva visto, poiché la maggior parte degli uomini erano ancora voltati nella direzione opposta, verso il ponte. Tutti i volti a Louis familiari erano a prua. L'attimo dopo l'uomo si lanciò verso il centro del ponte.

Verso Crimsonblade.

Louis reagì più velocemente dei suoi stessi pensieri. Lanciò la spazzola in direzione dell'uomo che si era nascosto nell'ombra, aspettando il momento giusto per attaccare. L'oggetto rimbalzò sulla sua gamba e scivolò a pochi metri di distanza, servendo a distogliere l'attenzione dell'uomo dalla scena.

Il fracasso aveva attirato l'attenzione del capitano dai capelli ricci e che tirò fuori la scintillante sciabola nell'oscurità della sera umida. Il primo colpo del subdolo individuo fu deviato abbastanza facilmente, l'uomo aveva perso la concentrazione forse a causa dello stupore per il coraggio di qualcuno nel lanciargli una spazzola. Le figure scure si confondevano nella notte e una volta che i due smisero di muoversi, la spada dell'attaccante giaceva a terra e il capitano si fermò davanti all'uomo disarmato, con il petto gonfio.

Il temporale, in quella sera sempre più scura, aveva trasformato i suoi capelli in inchiostro, ciocche nere arricciate all'altezza del collo, le labbra rosate riportavano invece soltanto un minuscolo graffio sul labbro superiore, proprio sopra l'arco di Cupido. Sembrava uno di quei cavalieri descritti nelle poesie medievali; un Romeo pronto a salvare la sua Giulietta. Eppure, l'espressione sul suo volto era sconvolta, come se uno degli alberi avesse improvvisamente preso vita iniziando a lanciare cose.

" _Voi?_ " Iniziò, "Mi avete... mi avete appena salvato la vita?"

Facendosi strada a spallate tra gli spettatori, rendendosi a malapena conto di quanti uomini stessero assistendo, Louis avanzò a grandi passi verso di lui. "Sì," ammise, "Molto gentile da parte vostra  _ringraziarmi_."

Il momento tra loro si spezzò; il volto di Crimsonblade si irrigidì, e la sorpresa che lo aveva spinto ad abbassare la guardia scomparve. "Grazie." Non fu un ringraziamento sarcastico o di cortesia, ma un vero e proprio riconoscimento che portò gratificazione ma che fu, tuttavia, rapidamente vanificato dalle sue parole successive, "Avevo tutto sotto controllo. Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho una nave da saccheggiare."

Louis si accigliò, "Non ucciderete nessuno, vero?"

Il capitano gettò indietro il capo in totale esasperazione. Il principe notò con interesse un paio di riccioli bagnati rimbalzare al movimento.

"Non è così che funziona la vera pirateria; soltanto i dilettanti uccidono tutti." Crimsonblade lo guardò come se avesse detto qualcosa di stupido, Louis sospettò che fosse così ed in quel momento, in piedi davanti a lui, il suo viso freddo e bellissimo non lasciò trasparire nulla. "Se iniziassero a pensare che non li lascerò vivere, combatterebbero per il loro ultimo respiro, rendendo il nostro lavoro molto più difficile. Sarebbe un'inutile perdita di tempo per qualcosa che dovrebbe essere fatto rapidamente."

Louis emise un debole  _oh_  che riuscì a raggiungere solo la schiena di Crimsonblade, intento ad allontanarsi. Era stato diverso dall'essere corretto da Payne - _lui_ , almeno, non sembrava estremamente divertito dalla mancanza di conoscenza del principe in faccende apparentemente così comuni. Una volta terminato il piccolo spettacolo, gli uomini ricominciarono a razziare la nave. Dopo poco, sembrò che almeno due dei ponti fossero già stati svuotati di corde, rum, armi ed attrezzi da cucina, ma i bauli ed il brigantino dovevano ancora essere controllati. Proprio in quel momento, la familiare figura allampanata del nostromo apparve da sotto il ponte mentre si affrettava verso Payne, che si trovava ancora sulla prua della nave.

"Ci sono schiavi nelle segrete." Il sussurro sommesso di Grimmy raggiunse il principe, che rimase congelato in mezzo al ponte. "Dobbiamo liberarli."

Le budella di Louis si contrassero. Pensava di conoscere tutti i modi illogici per governare un impero dove il sole non tramontava mai, ma nel rendersi conto della concretezza di quelle azioni il suo cuore si spezzava ancora come un fulmine spezzava in due un albero. Accanto a Grimmy, Payne sembrava star ragionando, sfregandosi la fronte con il pollice in un gesto che Louis giurò di aver già visto. "Non vedo perché se sono disposti a unirsi a noi."

Lo erano. Louis era in piedi accanto a Niall, Payne e Zayn -e Crimsonblade, ma Louis continuava a fingere che non esistesse- quando i pochi che accettarono di rivolgersi alla pirateria furono portati al ponte di coperta. Il principe non aveva mai visto così tante persone di colore contemporaneamente, e scrutò con interesse le diverse tonalità delle loro pelli esotiche. Il più giovane non doveva avere più di quattordici anni, ma si dimostrò straordinariamente bravo con le armi quando li interrogarono. Il più grande non era affatto di discendenza africana, ma caucasica, un uomo alto con la mascella robusta e spigolosa, occhi castani e capelli corti.

"Il mio nome è Alberto," si presentò, la voce aveva solo un lieve accento, "ma _'Al'_  è come venivo chiamato quando ero al servizio della bandiera polacco-lituana. Devo dire che la pirateria non è quello che avevo in mente, ma è di sicuro un miglioramento delle mie attuali condizioni - una valida alternativa alla schiavitù." Si massaggiò il polso dove i lividi delle catene ancora ornavano la sua pelle. "Ero un mitragliere."

 _Prima di essere imprigionato._  Non lo disse, ma la frase aleggiava nell'aria.

Louis osservò il suo fisico e notò che avesse senso. Maneggiare cannoni pesanti ed i loro colpi doveva aver contribuito ad aumentare la forza e i muscoli. Ma era anche qualcuno che aveva già familiarità con una comunità completamente composta dal medesimo sesso e il rigore della vita -e della morte- in mare -un volontario che si univa ai ranghi, l'opposto di Louis.

Crimsonblade fu l'unico a puntualizzare l'ovvio. "Nessuna donna a bordo, sfortunatamente."

Louis si voltò a guardarlo con riluttanza. Da quel poco che sapeva di lui, immaginava che fosse una persona riservata; il che avrebbe avuto senso, considerando che nessuno, tranne Zayn, sembrava davvero conoscerlo. Se quello fosse stato l'effetto desiderato dal pirata, Louis non lo sapeva, ma gli uomini non sembravano sorpresi dalle sue parole. Infatti, l'attimo successivo Niall si avvicinò a lui, il suo sussurro non inferiore al normale tono di voce di qualsiasi altra persona. "Non l'ho mai visto personalmente posare una mano su una donna. Penso che tenda al sesso più muscoloso, nonostante il suo evidente fascino attiri le donne come falene ad una lanterna accesa. Devono essere i riccioli."

Louis, poco incline a credere che il capitano avesse diffuso di proposito quelle voci, iniziò a canticchiare distrattamente. Sicuramente aveva percepito l'attrazione, ma non aveva ancora visto accadere nulla. Tuttavia, il pensiero lo irritò per qualche insondabile ragione, mentre osservava l'uomo dai capelli ricci camminare verso il punto in cui il bottino veniva trasportato da una nave all'altra.

"Sarà meglio non portare nessuno a bordo", commentò improvvisamente Payne.

"Cattivo presentimento?" gli chiese Louis.

Payne annuì. "Sarebbero causa di molte lotte e distrazioni. La maggior parte del lavoro a bordo di una nave consiste nel tenere occupati gli uomini. Se si dovesse dar vita ad un combattimento, il modo di affrontarlo è scritto nel codice: 'Non ci si attacca a bordo, ma in caso accada le dispute vanno terminate a riva, con la spada e la pistola'. Se le parti non giungono ad una riconciliazione, li accompagnerei io stesso a riva con l'assistenza che ritengo più opportuna. Non è molto diverso dai duelli inglesi. I disputanti si posizioneranno schiena contro schiena, ed a una certa distanza, al mio comando, si gireranno e spareranno. Se entrambi mancano il colpo, si passerà alle sciabole, e colui che infliggerà la prima ferita verrà dichiarato vincitore."

"Sapete," disse Louis, molto meno diffidente, "la pirateria non è così male come dicono."

Payne arcuò un sopracciglio. "Bene. Cosa vi ha fatto cambiare idea, se posso chiedere? "

"Non ne sono sicuro. Continuo a ripetermelo ogni notte solo per poter riuscire ad addormentarmi."

Payne assunse una posizione beffardamente svenevole, portandosi una mano al cuore e barcollando all'indietro verso il punto in cui il capitano stava monitorando il carico, assicurandosi che venisse piazzato in modo che la nave potesse navigare con il miglior equilibrio possibile -persino la zavorra era una parte fondamentale della pirateria.

"Questo mettetelo da parte. Al sicuro, "disse Payne a un uomo intento a trasportare un baule rossastro dall'aspetto discreto che sembrava pesante, seppure non fosse grande come i bauli contenenti libri francesi. Il coperchio era diviso in due parti, aperto come porte da stalla.

Louis guardò la cassa. "Il baule di un dottore?" chiese, da nessuno in particolare, incredulo.

"Vale diverse dozzine di ghinee," si vantò Niall. "O una vita. Qualcosa per cui combattere; la medicina è ricercata."

Louis calcolò la somma nella sua mente. "Equivalgono a..."

"Una fortuna. Ci vogliono diversi decenni per forgiare la stessa quantità di denaro. "

Louis stava per puntualizzare che qualsiasi somma al di sotto di cento era molto piccola. Ma poi capì che fosse  _lui_ ad avere un disperato bisogno di una nuova prospettiva. Apparentemente, però, la ciurma sembrava essere incapace di stimare il valore dei gioielli. Un uomo gli passò accanto, aggrottando le sopracciglia nell'osservare un gioiello delle dimensioni di un'unghia, confrontandolo con i più piccoli trovati dai suoi compagni. Quasi gettò il diamante fuori bordo prima che Louis lo afferrasse.

"Questo costa più della nave insanguinata su cui ti trovi", lo informò, mostrandogli la pietra luminosa ad un palmo dal volto barbuto, al punto che l'uomo divenne leggermente strabico. "Mostra un po' di rispetto."

L'uomo lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati quando Louis gli restituì l'oggetto, per poi lasciarlo andare; lo osservò accarezzare il tesoro splendente con un ritrovato amore. Louis catturò lo sguardo curioso del capitano diretto a lui per l'ennesima volta quel giorno. E ancora, lo evitò dopo essere stato sorpreso a guardare.

Diversi altri pirati stavano facendo un inventario del profitto ricavato dal bottino e lo sventolarono davanti ai loro compagni prima di doverlo consegnare al quartiermastro. Ciotole, legna da ardere, cucchiai, pentole, attrezzi da falegnameria, persino un'ancora di riserva consegnata da sette uomini furono trasportate attraverso il ponte e situate nei rispettivi luoghi a bordo della loro nave, comprese le armi che completavano l'armeria già presente.

Un gioioso trasportatore della più preziosa cassa di gioielli trovata arrivò dal capitano e raccolse tra le mani gran parte dei tesori scintillanti per poterglieli mostrare.

"Un sacco di dettagli dorati... topazi incastonati," elencò, lo sguardo avido. Sollevò, poi, una singola collana. Brillava alla luce del sole. "Questo è particolarmente bello."

Non era una collana, ma un medaglione fatto di argento puro, se solo Louis avesse avuto la possibilità di osservarlo per bene -anche Crimsonblade rivolse uno sguardo all'oggetto e smise di rigirarsi il vecchio barometro tra le mani. Aveva la sagoma di un uccello su di esso; le ali spalancate e la coda biforcata sollevata in aria. Una  _rondine_. Louis la osservò intenta a librarsi al di sopra dell'intricato disegno simile a un orologio sulla superficie del medaglione.

Il capitano lo afferrò, e mentre giaceva sul suo grande palmo, l'uomo, felice, picchiettò contro l'uccello sul coperchio. "L'ho aperto," spiegò, "C'era un bel ritratto di un giovane, dentro. L'incisione riportava:  _'Louis William Troy James Tomlinson'_."

_Oh, no. Non adesso. Non adesso._

Louis aveva avuto molti incubi prolungatisi anche a seguito del suo risveglio, lasciandogli addosso la sensazione di acqua ghiacciata sulla pelle, le goccioline a scivolargli oltre la spina dorsale, portandolo a rabbrividire incontrollabilmente. Il tipo di sensazione di caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo. In quel momento si sentì così. Non provò altro che timore al pensiero che Crimsonblade potesse acquisire le prove della sua nobile discendenza.

"Un Tomlinson, hai detto, hmm?"

"Oh, si. Un bel ragazzo; non poteva avere più di quindici anni, direi."

C'era un oceano a ruggire nelle sue orecchie. Louis aveva bisogno di allontanare immediatamente l'oggetto dal Capitano prima che gli acuti occhi verdi dell'uomo si concentrassero sul ritratto ed avessero modo di confrontare i lineamenti del principe con il suo nuovo subordinato -nonostante risalisse a qualche anno prima, alcune delle sue caratteristiche sarebbero state molto riconoscibili.

"Datemelo," sbottò.

Ma non appena le parole lasciarono la sua bocca, si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Guardandosi attorno sul ponte, trovò gli altri uomini intenti a fissarlo come se avesse domandato l'impossibile; molte bocche erano aperte, altri erano semplicemente perplessi e sembravano aspettare con impazienza che il Capitano ricordasse al ragazzino quale fosse il suo posto. Le sopracciglia sottili e scure del capitano si arcuarono fino a raggiungere quasi l'ampia tesa del cappello e il suo pugno si chiuse attorno al medaglione in modo possessivo. Louis capì ancora prima che il sorriso condiscendente si formasse del tutto sul volto del riccio, che non sarebbe stato in alcun modo possibile ottenere la proprietà del medaglione semplicemente chiedendo; gentilmente o meno. Non poteva credere che sarebbe stato costretto a rubare una collana già rubata.

Ecco perché più tardi, a bordo della  _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , una volta che tutti furono completamente ubriachi, si introdusse negli alloggi del Capitano. La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere prepotente e gli unici ancora in grado di sopportare l'umidità del ponte erano coloro che avevano il dovere di coordinare la nave. Era stato facile oltrepassarli, attraversando i pochi metri che intercorrevano tra la scala e la cabina senza fare rumore. Troppo facile.

La porta aperta avrebbe dovuto insospettirlo.

Il principe rovistò tra i cassetti, le casse, i bauli; tastò i rotoli di carta e sollevò le grandi mappe del Nord Atlantico. L'oscurità della cabina rendeva difficile distinguere una bussola da un medaglione. Quando Louis lanciò rapidamente un'occhiata alla porta prima di effettuare un ultimo rapido controllo prima di arrendersi, il cuore gli balzò alla gola.

Lì, incorniciato dalla luce delle lanterne disseminate sul ponte, si ergeva un'alta figura dai riccioli rivelatori. Crimsonblade.

"Lo volete davvero molto, mi sembra di capire. Mi chiedo il perché," disse il pirata, facendo penzolare il medaglione tra le dita. Aveva tolto il cappotto bagnato, ora indossava solo un paio di pantaloni scuri ed una camicia bianca, il tessuto fradicio gli si appiccicava e mostrava i tatuaggi sottostanti a causa della pioggia che aveva trasformato il colletto e la parte anteriore della camicia traslucido. La stoffa bagnata seguiva perfettamente le forme del capitano, dai muscoli duri alle linee delle sue clavicole. Doveva star gelando, fu il primo pensiero coerente di Louis dopo aver deglutito a fatica.

"Datemelo." La sua voce suonò stupida alle sue stesse orecchie, e molto disperata, "Per favore."

Il capitano lo squadrò; poi sorrise. "Preferisco vedervi implorare. Fatelo ancora."

Louis arrossì. Aveva sempre ottenuto ciò che voleva, e scoprì che odiava tutto ciò che poteva ostacolarlo; in quel momento, il suo odio era rivolto a quel particolare pirata. Così camminò verso di lui. Le parole di Niall risuonavano nella sua mente.  _Penso che tenda al sesso più muscoloso._

"Scommetto che sareste disposto a farlo," disse.

Il principe lo raggiunse, gli occhi del Capitano erano fissi su di lui, verdi come gli smeraldi incisi nello scettro di suo padre, meravigliati, intontiti dalla loro vicinanza. Louis, ugualmente ubriaco, gli toccò il petto con leggerezza, senza rompere il contatto visivo quando le sue mani scivolarono più in basso sul busto dell'uomo seguendo la sottile curva dei suoi pettorali. Sebbene il tessuto fosse bagnato, la pelle sottostante era calda, bruciava riscaldando il palmo del principe. Rimase senza fiato quando la mano del Capitano arrivò alla sua vita, afferrando la pelle e attirandolo verso di lui, tirando assieme i loro corpi finché non ci fu più spazio tra loro.

Con i loro volti distanti solo pochi centimetri, il respiro caldo del capitano colpì il collo di Louis e lui rabbrividì a ogni parola dolcemente mormorata, "Sono ammaliato dal vostro modo di persuadere."

Louis alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra socchiuse quando esalò, "Significa che posso riaverlo indietro?"

" _'Indietro'?_ " domandò il capitano con un sospiro vagamente divertito, e poi lo baciò.

Le sue labbra erano sorprendentemente morbide per una bocca screpolata dall'aria di mare. Se fosse stato Louis a dare vita al bacio, l'avrebbe fatto in modo gentile; posando lenti baci sulla bocca del partner, in modo da rassicurare la persona -il pronome neutrale rispetto al genere che non era ancora capace di riconoscere consciamente - di essere ricercata ed apprezzata.

Al contrario, il bacio del pirata fu deciso; studiò intimamente la bocca del principe, la lingua a sfiorare determinata le labbra del più piccolo, che cercava ancora di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Portò, poi, le mani alla nuca del Capitano, aggrovigliando le dita nelle ciocche bagnate e sorprendentemente setose dell'uomo.

Sentiva il bisogno di tirarlo ancora più vicino ma non riuscì ad agire, paralizzato dalle conseguenze di tutto ciò -l'uomo era  _così_  passionale, il desiderio che bruciava per Louis traspariva chiaro dal modo in cui il suo battito martellava contro il palmo del principe, il cuore gli scalpitava nel petto, e dal tremito nelle mani che ancora tenevano stretta la vita di Louis.

Alcune domande senza risposta che avevano nuotato nella testa del principe, erano state chiarite, fu finalmente in grado di ricollegare la realtà come pezzi di un puzzle. Si sentiva leggero, come se avesse appena vinto una guerra combattuta per anni e anni.

Il capitano, spronato dall'apparente approvazione del castano, approfondì il bacio con un'urgenza esigente, quasi tentando di consumare il principe, che emetteva piccoli mugolii sul fondo della gola. E quando schiuse le labbra per accogliere la sua lingua, fu in grado di riconoscere il sapore metallico del sangue a causa del taglio sul suo labbro superiore. All'improvviso, poi, il bordo della scrivania colpì la sua schiena, non si era reso conto che il riccio lo avesse spinto indietro, addentrandosi nella stanza.

Il dolore dell'impatto fu sufficiente a farlo scattare, staccandosi dal Capitano.

"Dio Santo," iniziò, senza fiato, "Cosa diavolo era quello?"

"Penso che voi sappiate già la risposta." Il capitano lo tirò nuovamente a sé e trascinò il naso su uno degli zigomi appuntiti del principe, ancora un po' rossi dall'esposizione al sole. "Tommo-"

Louis lo spinse via -riuscendo a spostarlo soltanto di un paio di centimetri- sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere le distanze se il pirata avesse voluto richiuderle. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto avesse bisogno di inclinare la testa all'indietro per poterlo baciare.

"Nulla vi ha dato il diritto di essere così sfrontato.  _Voglio_  che voi-" iniziò, ma si interruppe quando qualcuno bussò alla porta facendoli separare ulteriormente. Louis sentì freddo senza il tocco dell'uomo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il suo primo bacio potesse avere il sapore di sale. Sale e sangue.

"Dovreste andarvene", disse il capitano, cercando di rimuovere le prove del loro contatto incastrando le mani tra i capelli aggrovigliati - tentando invano di far sembrare che non fosse stato incollato ad un membro del suo equipaggio solo pochi momenti prima. Evitando il contatto con gli occhi del Capitano, lo sguardo di Louis cadde su un oggetto sul tavolo alle sue spalle, oggetto che era caduto dalle mani del riccio durante il bacio.

Il medaglione.

Lo afferrò, nascondendolo in tasca e mettendo su uno sguardo altrettanto innocente, sebbene per ragioni leggermente diverse da quelle del Capitano. Non fu in grado di controllare del tutto la sua espressione poiché troppe emozioni erano in conflitto in lui. Il suo sangue ribolliva ancora.

Una volta che l'uomo in piedi dietro la porta ebbe il permesso di entrare, Louis attraversò la stanza scansandolo, oltrepassando l'uscio senza voltarsi indietro e sorridendo vittorioso nel sentire il medaglione appesantire la sua tasca, il metallo freddo contro la pelle della sua gamba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *piombo: si tratta, appunto, di una corda con all'estremità un bastone in metallo che serviva a misurare la profondità delle acque marine; la profondità viene misurata in braccia (fathoms). Lo ammetto, voglio impratichirmi con i termini nautici per poter scappare dall'università a bordo di un vascello pirata.
> 
>  
> 
> Bacio. BACIO. B A C I O.  
> La storia si fa intriga aa ante ed io non vedo l'ora di farvela leggere tutta vorrei non dover fare altro nella vita tipo mangiare dormire o studiare per poter tradurre 24 ore su 24 mA non è possibile quindi dovrete aspettare una settimana ogni volta, mi dispiace.  
> Vi prego di lasciare una recensione in caso la storia vi stia piacendo e di passare anche dalle mie altre traduzioni (tra cui Soft Boys che ho pubblicato qualche giorno fa) che trovate sul mio profilo!!  
> Ah, e auguratemi buona fortuna per linguistica generale settimana prossima che me ne serve una barca intera grazie infinite ora mi dileguo addio.
> 
> E come sempre vi adoro!!  
>  _-fedah_

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Ho tradotto il primo capitolo di questa storia in una nottata, poiché sono sotto esami (ne ho già dati due e mi manca il terzo, a i u t o) e non ho molto tempo per fare altro (tipo vivere). Ho creato io stessa la copertina, e nonostante abbia creato anche quelle delle altre storie di questa vado particolarmente fiera, mi emoziono :')
> 
> Detto questo, spero che la storia vi piaccia come piace a me, adoro le Pirate!AU, e che continuerete a seguirla.
> 
> vvb e a presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
